After I Let You Go
by pitike17
Summary: "Aku hampir gila karena mencarimu." / "Katakan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi." / JeongCheol and JiCheol, slight SoonHoon/ BxB, GS for Jihoon, Warn!Mpreg
1. Prologue: Denial

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters Prologue Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Prologue: Denial**

 _Coming of age_ atau usia kedewasaan merupakan sesuatu yang patut dirayakan oleh masyarakat Korea. Mereka, yang menginjak usia 20 pada tahun itu akan mulai mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang legal bagi orang dewasa, seperti menenggak minuman beralkohol atau melakukan tarian seksi yang diunggah ke _platform video._

Dalam tradisi keluarga Choi, biasanya anggota mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya untuk pergi ke klub malam dan mencoba pelayanan spesial di sana, sesuatu yang disebut dengan bercinta. Penting untuk mengabaikan istilah kemurnian dan mencoba hal tersebut sebelum terjun di dunia kelam bisnis perusahaan, begitu pesan anggota tertua pada si semata wayang Choi.

Choi Seungcheol, begitu seluruh anggota keluarga menamainya. Seperti anak-anak dari perusahaan ternama lainnya, ia bisa dimasukkan dalam golongan badung. Tidak berseragam lengkap, bolos kelas, dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan sekolah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Tapi, ketika menginjak tahun terakhir, sikapnya sedikit banyak berubah. Keluarga Choi perlu berterima kasih kepada sosok Lee Jihoon, pacar Seungcheol yang tegas dan tidak nakal. Seungcheol beruntung memiliki seorang pembimbing yang baik, lebih baik dari milik teman-teman sepantarannya. Karena itu nilai kelulusannya cukup baik. Ia juga diterima sebagai anggota baru perusahaan, secara terhormat. Semua hal dalam hidupnya terasa sempurna. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu seorang Lee Jihoon lulus dari kampusnya dan mereka akan menikah. Hidup bahagia dengan dua atau tiga orang anak, mungkin menetap di luar negeri.

Seungcheol benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Jihoon. Ia tidak berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang disebut bercinta dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan seseorang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya di klub malam. Maka di hari usianya menginjak dewasa, ia bermaksud mengajak Jihoon kencan berdua saja. Kalau beruntung maka ia akan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman baru tentang cinta.

Lee Jihoon menyambut ajakan kencannya dengan baik di hari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat Seungcheol menghubunginya. Rasanya seperti Jihoon yang sedang mendapatkan hadiah, walaupun Seungcheol yang bertambah usia. Pemuda itu pun menyusun sebuah rencana kencan yang romantis di Jepang, makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah hingga menginap di hotel berbintang, semuanya sudah dipesan.

Kencannya berlangsung lancar. Jihoon sangat menikmati makan malam mereka dan mendominasi momen itu dengan senyuman manis. Ia juga menerima ajakan Seungcheol untuk menginap di sebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari sana. Seungcheol memberikan ciuman selamat tidur yang intens sampai menempatkan gadisnya itu di atas ranjang. Jemari nakalnya menelusup ke dalam pakaian Jihoon, mencari kesempatan untuk menikmati lekuk tubuhnya. Jihoon mengerang dalam tautannya, Seungcheol bisa merasakan itu. Erangan yang membuat nafsunya semakin tumbuh dan melucuti pakaian gadisnya itu.

Lekuk tubuh yang indah dan belum ternodai sedang terpampang jelas di hadapan Seungcheol, membuat hormonnya meningkat. Dengan segera, ia menerjang tubuhnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di permukaannya. Jihoon terbuai olehnya, ia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Bibir Seungcheol menjelajah semakin ke selatan dan hampir mencapai titik sensitifnya. Peluh sudah membasahi kening Jihoon. Semua perlakuan ini membuatnya lupa diri.

Mendadak Seungcheol menyingkir dari atasnya. Ia menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Setelah siap, ia kembali merangkak ke atas Jihoon, bersiap untuk penautan puncak.

Namun perkataan Jihoon membuatnya urung melakukan penyatuan ini. Mendadak ia merasa sangat bersalah telah merencakan kencan ini.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya setelah menikah saja?"

 **To be continued**

 **Hai,** I'm a newbie in FFN~

Author fanfiksi kiriman dari wattpad ehe...

Bolehkah ku meminta _review_?


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginner

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters Prologue Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 1: The Beginner**

Ramai, penuh sesak dan godaan, itu hal yang menggambarkan suasana sebuah klub yang buka malam hari. Semakin larut, maka semakin panas suasananya. Beberapa di antara pengelola bahkan menyediakan kamar sendiri, mengantisipasi apabila bilik toilet terisi penuh oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan tempat itu. Ia sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya agar tidak terlalu nampak seperti pengusaha-pengusaha berumur yang sedang selingkuh dari istrinya. Sepeda motor yang ia bawa memiliki desain yang cukup maskulin, masih terkesan berkelas walaupun mengesampingkan kata mapan. Pemuda itu tidak sedang mencari seseorang untuk dinikahi di dalam sana. Ia ingin bersenang-senang, melupakan semua masalah yang menderanya akhir-akhir ini.

Agendanya, ia ingin menyesap beberapa gelas minuman sebelum menikmati rasanya bercinta dengan seseorang yang beruntung. Kakinya melangkah masuk melewati pintu luar yang dijaga dua orang _security,_ mereka bertugas untuk menghalangi anak di bawah umur. Tapi pewaris itu tidak akan masuk hitungan. Pertama, ia sudah legal dan kedua, walaupun ia belum menginjak umur yang pantas, uang selalu dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Pemuda itu dapat melewati batas itu tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Ia memandang suasana yang belum pernah ia rasakan ini dengan sebuah seringai penuh arti.

Sahabatnya yang memiliki tempat ini. Malam saat pewaris itu singgah, ia berjanji akan menghadiahkannya sebuah pelayanan gratis sebagai sebuah _trial._ Pemuda itu memilih untuk menyanggupi tawarannya dan pergi ke tempat ini, duduk di kursi tinggi, di depan meja bar, dan menunggu seorang pelayan seksi menghampirinya. Si pewaris memesan sebuah minuman _mixture_ yang memiliki kadar memabukkan cukup tinggi. Dapat membuat seorang awam _hangover_ dengan cepat, namun tidak baginya. Tubuhnya memiliki toleransi yang tinggi.

"Seungcheol-ah!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang di sana.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Seungcheol itu menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya seiring menikmati tenggukkan pertama dari pesanannya.

"Kau gila meminumnya di awal!" seru sahabatnya itu merebut gelas kecil dari tangannya dan menaruh benda itu di atas meja. Ia bergabung dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kau datang?" godanya. Saat ia menawari Seungcheol tempo hari, sahabatnya itu menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah. Agak mengejutkan melihatnya tiba-tiba kemari.

Seungcheol mendengus pelan. Kata-kata orang di sebelahnya ini terdengar sangat menyebalkan, "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Hei, jangan terlalu emosi, kawan. Kita ada di klub. Sebaiknya kita rileks," balas sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk pundak Seungcheol beberapa kali.

"Apa masalahmu begitu berat hingga kau memutuskan kemari?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

Seungcheol bukan menolak bercerita, ia hanya malas untuk membahasnya lagi. Bila dipikir-pikir, masalahnya terlalu sepele baginya. Namun tidak bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka meremehkan Seungcheol dan merendahkannya seolah tidak lagi memiliki hak atas kasih sayang kekasihnya sendiri. Jihoon hanya belum siap. Bukan Seungcheol yang terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Hanya… pengakuan," balas pemuda itu mengambil gelas kecilnya lagi dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke atas meja.

"Kalau hanya itu, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya. Kau perlu menjernihkan pikiran, bukan melakukan apa yang orang lain ragukan," sarannya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku melakukannya malam ini," paksa Seungcheol kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang yang tengah menikmati musik.

Sahabatnya itu menahan tangannya. Sepertinya sudah tidak dapat mencegah Seungcheol lagi. Bila anak itu sudah seperti ini, maka ia tidak akan mendengarkan saran siapapun.

"Dengar, semua wanita yang bekerja di sini sudah mendapatkan kamarnya masing-masing dan yang tersisa hanya seorang pria _carrier._ Kau sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu begitu frustasinya sampai bercinta dengan seorang–"

" _Carrier?_ Biarkan aku menemuninya."

 _Carrier_ juga seorang manusia. Mereka bukan makhluk halus atau alien. Hanya saja mereka terlahir lebih spesial karena bisa mengandung serta melahirkan anak. Kedengarannya aneh, namun ini kenyataannya. Sayangnya, hal unik ini tidak mendapatkan apresiasi, malahan derajatnya dianggap paling rendah dalam status sosial. Beberapa di antara mereka memutuskan untuk bunuh diri atau menjadi pekerja rendahan.

Yoon Jeonghan mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang cukup beruntung karena memutuskan untuk tetap hidup. Dia bekerja di klub malam. Terkadang menjadi pelayan bila tidak ada yang memesannya. Ia pernah beberapa kali melayani pegunjung di sana dan mendapatkan imbalan yang lumayan.

Hidupnya bisa dibilang berkecukupan. Ia tidak perlu mengemis di jalanan untuk sekedar mendapatkan beberapa sen. Bekerja di tempat ini sudah mampu membuatnya makan dan berpakaian dengan layak. Pekerjaannya mungkin akan dianggap kotor untuk banyak orang namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Mendesah di bawah kungkungan seorang dominan untuk mendapatkan uang.

Ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Hari sudah mulai larut dan seluruh rekan kerjanya sudah mendapatkan pelanggan. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri, merenung menatap cermin mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang ditinggalkan pelanggan sebelumnya. Parasnya tampak sangat mempesona terlepas dari kodratnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Jeonghan memanjangkan rambutnya, juga mewarnainya pirang agar tampak lebih menawan lagi.

Kalau saja Jeonghan bukan seorang pria _carrier,_ pasti ia sudah diperebutkan banyak lelaki, begitu kata teman-temannya. Tapi Jeonghan sudah cukup bersyukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang, walaupun ia sering mendapat perlakuan kasar. Ia hanya seorang _carrier_ , seseorang dengan status sosial rendah. Wajar bila pelanggannya tidak akan berlaku lembut. Ia kerap mendapat luka di tubuhnya setiap kali berhubungan. Uang imbalan yang ia dapatkan juga biasanya disebar begitu saja. Perlu tenaga ekstra untuk mengumpulkannya setelah dilukai.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar itu diketuk. Saatnya bagi Jeonghan untuk bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Yang terpenting bila melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah menuruti semua perkataan mereka. Dengan begitu pria hidung belang yang memiliki uang itu akan terpuaskan dan segera pergi dari sana.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria, bukan pelayan atau rekan kerjanya yang lain, ia adalah pelanggan. Jeonghan tahu itu. Dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu, ia bisa melihat bahwa usianya tidak terlalu tua. Mungkin masih menginjak awal 20. Alih-alih langsung memerangkapnya di depan dinding, pria itu malah memperhatikan tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya. Sesaat Jeonghan dapat menangkap sebuah ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar pria _carrier?"_ ragunya.

Jeonghan mengangguk sekali, "Ya."

Pria itu berdecak pelan. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah maju semakin dekat pada _carrier_ itu. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit dagu Jeonghan dan menilik parasnya. Jeonghan memang tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah setiap pelanggannya, namun sepertinya pria ini baru pertama kali singgah di kamar ini. Ia menatap Jeonghan seperti barang langka dengan harga yang fantastis.

"Kau cantik," bisiknya di telinga Jeonghan.

Suara pria ini tidak begitu berat, namun Jeonghan bisa menggolongkannya dalam jajaran menggoda. Maniknya balas memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Semakin lama dipandang, ia dapat merasakan betapa memikatnya bibir kemerahan itu. Kalau ia tidak mengingat status rendahnya, maka ia akan segera meraupnya. Saat ini Jeonghan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sembari menanti. Entah kapan pria di hadapannya ini akan mulai mempekerjakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang laki-laki bisa secantik ini," pujinya lagi sambil menelusupkan jemarinya di antara surai si _carrier_.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang karir Jeonghan, jantungnya berdesir. Bukan karena ketakutan atau terkejut, melainkan tersanjung. Baru pertama kali seseorang memujinya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hubungan seksual. Baru laki-laki ini yang melakukannya.

Jeonghan ingin membalas perkataannya namun ia tidak mampu. Begitu bibirnya terbuka, tidak ada satupun kata yang meluncur dari lidahnya. Semua balasan itu seolah tertahan dan tertelan kembali saat bibir yang memikat itu meraup miliknya. _Carrier_ itu membalas ciumannya, meluapkan rasa kagumnya dengan membuat tautan itu semakin dalam.

Tangan pria itu berpindah ke area tengkuknya, mengusapnya lembut sementara bibir mereka masih bertaut. Jeonghan bisa merasakan bibirnya semakin basah. Ciuman itu berubah melunak dan diakhiri dengan gigitan pelan di bibir bawahnya. Pria itu menatapnya sayu seperti baru saja mabuk oleh alkohol. Jeonghan sempat mengecap sedikit minuman adiktif itu saat _saliva_ mereka bertukar. Mungkin pria ini memang baru saja meminumnya.

"Sebelum melakukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan–," ujar pria itu kemudian, mengembalikan atensi Jeonghan pada kedua pupil legamnya, "–bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

"Yoon Jeonghan," balas _carrier_ itu secepat kilat.

Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum kecil, satu hal yang Jeonghan yakini menjadi kelemahannya mulai detik ini.

"Mungkin aku terlampau sering menonton klip bercinta di internet. Namun ini yang pertama bagiku. Jadi tolong–," pria itu menggamit tangan Jeonghan dan meremasnya pelan, "–bimbing aku."

Ucapan itu justru membuat Jeonghan tertegun. Ia baru saja diminta untuk menjadi orang pertama yang membuat status keperjakaannya hilang. Jeonghan memang bisa dihitung berpengalaman, tapi untuk melakukan hal ini pada pria ini, ia mendadak merasa berdosa.

Semuanya berjalan dalam sekali hentakan, bibir mereka kembali bertaut, namun Jeonghan yang memulainya. Jeonghan juga yang mendorong pria itu ke atas permukaan ranjang dan menindihnya tepat di atas pahanya. Dengan gemulai, jemari kanannya menyusuri lekuk wajahnya, turun hingga mencapai leher dan dada bidangnya. Jeonghan tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bentuk tubuh sempurna di balik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Cukup mendekati ukuran ideal seorang laki-laki menggoda.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini," ujar Jeonghan memberanikan dirinya berbicara sembari memangkas jarak wajah mereka dengan menaruh tangannya sebagai penyangga di samping pria itu.

"Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya," balas pria itu.

Surai panjangnya jatuh ke bawah, hampir menutupi pandangan pria itu kalau Jeonghan tidak menyisirnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya sendiri. Ia mengecup singkat dahi pria itu– bukan bibirnya karena mereka sudah menautkannya dua kali sebelum ini. Kemudian Jeonghan kembali terduduk, memandang wajah menawan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Mendadak ia jadi tidak tega melanjutkannya.

"Aku terbiasa menuruti semua keinginan klienku, bukan membimbing mereka," elak Jeonghan kemudian beranjak dari atas pria itu.

Namun sebelum si _carrier_ melangkah lebih jauh, pria itu sudah menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Membuat keadaannya terbalik karena memerangkapnya di bawah tubuhnya.

"Keinginanku adalah–," pria itu berbisik tepat di samping telinganya, "–bimbinganmu."

Jeonghan memejamkan kedua matanya saat nafas pria itu menerpa profil sampingnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menerapkan adegan dari klip yang kau tonton," balasnya, berusaha sedikit dingin.

Tak lama setelah kalimat itu, Jeonghan merasakan sensasi kejutan di area lehernya. Pria itu sedang menciuminya, menyesapnya pelan, dan meninggalkan jejak bibir di sana. Jeonghan mungkin sudah terbiasa menerimanya, namun kali ini efeknya berbeda. Sentuhan bibir ini lebih lembut dari yang biasanya, lebih ampuh untuk membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan desah tak beraturan.

Setelah cukup puas menjelajahi lehernya, pria itu kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Sama intensnya dengan sebelumnya. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat melucuti kancing kemeja yang Jeonghan kenakan. Ia sudah sering mempraktekkan hal ini tanpa melihat.

Pakaian si _carrier_ tersibak, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Sedikit berbeda dengan milik wanita, namun tetap menarik untuk ditelusuri. Perlahan bibir pria itu turun dan mendarat di atas permukaan sempit dengan warna kontras. Ia mengecupnya lembut namun singkat, menimbulkan perasaan tidak puas pada pemiliknya. Jeonghan menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih daripada itu, tubuhnya membutuhkannya.

Seakan bisa membaca situasinya, bibir pria itu kembali mendarat ke atasnya, menyesapnya pelan. Jeonghan memejam erat dan meremas _bed sheet_ -nya kuat-kuat. Tangan pria itu tiba-tiba saja meraih remasannya dan menggamit tangannya erat. Ia menghentikan _service_ -nya sejenak. Sebelah tangannya menurunkan resleting celananya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam _boxer_.

Sejak tadi, Jeonghan hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran saja, hanya itu dan tanpa bawahan apapun. Pria itu sudah menyadarinya dan merayakan kemudahannya dalam hati. Baginya, hal terpenting bukanlah bereksplorasi tentang bagaimana kondisi di mana barangnya akan masuk nantinya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan puncaknya, bagaimana perasaan lega yang biasa dirasakan pasangan-pasangan yang pernah bercinta.

Jeonghan meringis sendiri saat bagian bawah tubuhnya seakan dilebarkan secara paksa. Pria ini tidak memberikan peringatan apapun. Namun tetap lebih baik dibandingkan klien-klien lain yang melakukannya secara brutal, pria ini benar-benar bergerak dengan lembut, seakan juga ingin Jeonghan menikmati kegiatan ini.

Jeonghan menikmatinya, terlampau menikmatinya.

Sebuah ciuman intens kembali terjadi saat pria itu bergerak naik turun. Jeonghan mengikuti ritmenya seiring milik pria itu mulai menemukan titik yang tepat. Temponya menjadi lebih cepat seiring waktu. Berulang kali bibirnya meloloskan desahan, begitu juga pria itu. Jeonghan sempat melihat seringaian puas di wajahnya juga lesung pipit yang menghiasinya– tambahkan itu juga dalam kelemahannya.

"Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru?" tanyanya.

Jeonghan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf," balasnya di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

Jeonghan merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan erangan pelan seraya tanpa sadar mencengkam pergelangan tangan pria itu. Malam ini Jeonghan merasa sangat beruntung. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhannya, malahan membuatnya nyaman dengan perlakuan lembutnya.

"Yoon Jeonghan," panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Jeonghan menyukai bagaimana panggilan itu terdengar adiktif di telinganya. Ia merasa senang seseorang menyebut namanya dengan begitu seksi.

"Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama– _eumh,_ bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?" balas Jeonghan. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apapun." Jeonghan langsung mengiyakannya. Bagi pria _carrier_ itu, sangat menyenangkan bila ia dapat mengabulkan permintaan pria ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi partner seksku?"

Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawabnya. Jeonghan menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau membutuhkannya."

Pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka dan merapikan pakaiannya kembali.

Jeonghan masih berbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjangnya sementara pria itu sudah meraih selimut yang terlipat tak jauh dari sana untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah perlakuan itu ia terduduk sejenak di samping si _carrier,_ memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Namaku Choi Seungcheol."

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

 **Ku bahagia** ada yang memasukkannya dalam _favorite story,_ padahal baru prolog doang

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 2: Duality

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 2: Duality**

Pagi itu, Lee Jihoon harus mengikuti kelas di kampus. Kali ini– bukan, beberapa hari ini ia memilih untuk berangkat sendiri menggunakan kendaraan umum. Semenjak liburan di Jepang itu, suasana hatinya buruk setiap kali melihat Seungcheol. Ia merasa bersalah, namun di sisi lain ia merasa berhak menolak hal itu.

Memaksakan diri bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bagus. Apapun yang dilakukan secara terpaksa memang tidak akan pernah lancar. Maka dari itu, Jihoon menolaknya. Ia merasa belum siap bila harus melakukan hubungan seksual di luar nikah. Tapi kata teman-temannya, melakukan hal itu sesekali tidak akan serta merta membuatnya hamil. Ia bisa meminta Seungcheol menggunakan pengaman untuk memastikan hal itu.

Oke, sekarang ia merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu? Bertemu saja masih enggan.

Bunyi klakson sepeda motor tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikirannya. Jihoon menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Choi Seungcheol, sedang mengendarai motor dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Naiklah!" suruhnya dengan nada hangat seperti biasanya.

Di antara lelaki kaya yang menempati posisi puncak di sekolah mereka sebelumnya, hanya Seungcheol yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Dia memiliki sebuah daya tarik yang kuat, entah itu disebabkan oleh faktor wajah ataupun sikap. Tapi Jihoon yakin, siapapun gadis yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bersanding dengannya adalah seorang yang beruntung.

Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu apa lagi, sayang? Nanti kau terlambat," ujarnya.

Barusan Jihoon terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga lupa untuk menyambut jemputan yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu. Jihoon duduk tepat di belakang Seungcheol, namun ia menjaga jaraknya. Biasanya ia akan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. Pagi ini ia tidak berminat untuk melakukannya. Ia masih merasa amat bersalah.

"Pegangan!" seru Seungcheol tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan.

Mau tidak mau, Jihoon harus mengusir pemikirannya barusan dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. Terkadang dia memang seperti ini, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan membuat dirinya mau tak mau mendekat.

Seungcheol berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh sampai kampusnya dan Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang laki-laki itu. Cukup erat hingga menciptakan senyum kemenangan di dalam helmnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jihoon dengan nada datar begitu turun dari motor.

Ia sedang berusaha menjadi dingin karena dampak perlakuan Seungcheol tadi sangat besar baginya. Jihoon sedang tidak niat bermesraan sebelum kelas. Konsentrasinya akan berkurang nanti, begitu sugestinya. Maka, ia langsung melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Seungcheol dan sepeda motornya berdua saja.

"Jihoon-ah!" tahan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tidak hanya memanggil saja, ia juga menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Jihoon benci mengakui ini tapi sejujurnya ia rindu berada dalam pelukan ini. Rindu untuk mencium aroma parfum kekasihnya saat berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Maafkan aku telah bertindak tanpa berpikir," bisik Seungcheol di telinganya.

Jihoon diam saja. Saat ini ia tambah merasa bersalah karena pihak yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah dirinya. Harusnya ia menerima perlakuan itu. Seungcheol adalah kekasihnya, dalam waktu dekat mereka juga akan mengikat janji di pelaminan. Hal itu cukup wajar bila dipikir-pikir.

Seungcheol mengelus surai Jihoon pelan, mengekspresikan rasa sayang pada kekasihnya. Ia juga mengecupnya tepat di dahi.

"Maafkan aku," ulangnya sekali lagi.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia tidak sanggup berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

"Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf," cicitnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum , memamerkan lesung pipit andalannya.

"Sekarang kau harus masuk kelas. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti," ujar Seungcheol kemudian mengecup dahinya lagi.

Wajah Jihoon sudah merah padam sekarang. Seperti itu setiap kekasihnya memberikan _service_ sejenis kecupan atau pelukan. Dengan segera ia berbalik, menyembunyikan wajah itu dari Seungcheol dan berjalan ke dalam kampus.

Setelah mengambil beberapa langkah, Jihoon menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kekasihnya itu sudah mengendarai motornya kembali dan tidak lagi berada di area kampus. Itu sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh tipe tsundere. Jihoon termasuk dalam salah satunya dan ia berniat untuk tetap menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya sampai waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

Setiap pekerja klub malam memiliki _shift_ yang berselang-seling. Bila hari ini mereka sudah melakukan _shift_ kamar, maka keesokannya mereka akan berjaga di belakang meja bar. Itu ditujukan untuk menjaga stamina setiap orang. Melakukan hal 'itu' terus menerus bisa membuat kondisi tubuh mereka tidak fit, sangat merugikan bagi pengelola tempat itu.

Jeonghan sendiri mendapatkan _shift_ kamar hari ini. Jam masuk kerja masih cukup lama. Mereka biasanya diharuskan untuk berada di kamar pukul 7 malam. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Jeonghan masih berbaring di apartemen sederhananya, yang dibayar per bulan. Rekan kerjanya yang lain juga tingga di sini, di kamar-kamar sebelahnya. Suasananya cukup bersahabat bagi seorang pekerja klub malam. Tidak akan ada yang bergosip bila dirinya pulang pagi.

Pintu apartemen itu tiba-tiba berdering. Jeonghan bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang dan orang itu baru saja tiba di depan kamarnya, Jeonghan tahu itu dengan pasti.

"Seungmh–," pekik Jeonghan tertahan.

Tamunya itu langsung menyergap bibir merahnya. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk Jeonghan dan yang satunya menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya, mengelus permukaan punggungnya sensual.

Jeonghan tertegun. Ia tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya begitu saja karena menyadari pintu apartemennya masih terbuka. Walapun ia sudah biasa ditelanjangi oleh beberapa orang, kegiatan seperti ini bukanlah tontonan. Sebisa mungkin ia mendorong laki-laki di depannya itu agar sadar dan berbaik hati menutupkan pintu untuknya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya ciuman itu lepas. Laki-laki itu lantas tersenyum dan menutup pintunya untuk Jeonghan.

"Kau khawatir?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya, "Aku kira kau akan membiarkan orang menontonmu."

"Juga menontonmu," timpal Seungcheol.

Ini sudah kedatangan Seungcheol yang kesekian kalinya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar serius menjadikannya seorang partner. Ia tidak sedang bercanda dengan kata-katanya. Jeonghan melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di apartemennya. Jarum pendeknya masih berada di angka 8.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk melakukannya?" ragu Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak. Kau ada rencana pagi ini?"

Jeonghan kini gantian menggeleng.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Seungcheol dibalas gelengan lagi oleh Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak pernah sarapan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kuat melakukan hal itu semalaman kalau tidak sarapan?"

"Aku makan siang."

Seungcheol memasang ekspresi ragu sejenak, kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Aku ingin makan dulu. Kita lakukan ini nanti saja. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Seungcheol bersikap seolah peduli pada si _carrier._

Jeonghan sendiri tidak masalah bila tidak makan. Laki-laki ini tidak perlu merasa repot begitu.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau tidak lapar sekarang. Nanti kau akan lapar," bantah Seungcheol.

Pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Seseorang memang biasanya ikut lapar melihat makanan di hadapannya. Jeonghan tidak yakin bisa menahan air liurnya ketika melihat Seungcheol sarapan nanti.

"Kau mau pesan antar?" tanya Jeonghan penuh selidik.

Seungcheol mengangguk santai. Padahal Jeonghan sendiri jarang sekali melakukan hal itu. Pesan antar memiliki ongkos yang lebih mahal dibanding membeli langsung. Lagipula di depan apartemen mereka selalu tersedia kedai makan walaupun buka siang hari.

Mengabaikan penolakan Jeonghan, Seungcheol tetap memesan makanan. Dua porsi. Satu untuk partnernya, bukan karena ia ingin makan banyak.

"Sudah kupesankan," ujar Seungcheol kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya ke tangan Jeonghan, "Kalau mereka bingung dengan alamat partemenmu, maka kau yang jelaskan." 

Laki-laki itu langsung mengambil tempat di atas sofa, duduk di sana. Ia mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mulai menyalakannya. Gayanya persis seperti pemilik kamar walaupun yang asli sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memandanginya.

"Terima kasih," ujar pemilik aslinya.

Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan sekilas, "Bukan masalah."

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja selesai kelas. Mata kuliahnya hari ini tidak terlalu berat untuk dipahami. Jadi ia masih bisa berkonsentrasi terlepas perasaannya yang campur aduk karena bimbang. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan keluar kampus sambil menimang-nimang.

Haruskah ia memberi pesan pada Seungcheol agar menjemputnya atau naik kendaraan umum saja?

Gadis itu bukannya tidak biasa berdesak-desakan. Ia hanya merasa perlu menghubungi seseorang yang berstatus kekasihnya. Mengantisipasi bila Seungcheol sudah bersiap menjemputnya. Jihoon tidak ingin kekasihnya itu terlanjur ke kampus padahal dirinya sudah pulang. Maka ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan mengetik pesan bagi Seungcheol, meminta untuk tidak usah menjemput.

Alasannya ingin naik kendaraan umum alias bus adalah karena ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Benar, ia sudah tidak lagi mempermasalahkan liburan di Jepang. Namun hatinya tetap saja belum siap. Ia takut akan berubah canggung di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Jihoon melenggang ke halte bus di depan kampusnya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Jihoon mengangkat ponsel itu dan memposisikannya berada di depan matanya. Ada sebuah pesan baru di sana.

Dari Seungcheol.

"Tidak perlu membaca pesanku," celetuk seseorang di depannya.

Ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah siap di sana, bersama motornya.

"Aku… sebenarnya aku ingin naik bus saja," kelit Jihoon sambil menunjuk halte di sebelah mereka.

Seungcheol tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu dan segera menggenggam tangannya, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menjemputmu."

Sekarang Jihoon tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

.

.

.

"Lebih cepat, Seung– _ugh!"_ rintih Jeonghan sambil meremas bagian kerah pakaian dominannya.

Pria yang sedang menindihnya itu sedang memasukkan miliknya ke dalam celah di selatan tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang saat Seungcheol mulai bergerak dengan tempo lambat. Peluh bercucuran di pelipis Jeonghan. Siang ini sudah cukup panas. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan membuat suhunya semakin meningkat.

Jeonghan meloloskan desahan lega saat Seungcheol mundur perlahan, melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ia masih berbaring di tempatnya, menunggu sampai Seungcheol benar-benar tidak berada di atasnya lagi baru mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya. Pria itu belum merapikan pakaiannya. Ia malah semakin menurunkan celananya dan duduk di sebelah Jeonghan.

"Mau menolongku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sejak tadi, tidak hanya Jeonghan yang mengerang dan mendesah, pria dominan itu juga melakukannya, hingga suaranya menjadi serak.

"Untuk membalas sarapan tadi pagi?" balas Jeonghan sarkastik.

"Hei, aku memberikanmu secara gratis. Aku hanya meminta tolong sebagai partnermu," bela Seungcheol.

Jeonghan melirik resleting celana pria itu yang masih terbuka, juga barangnya yang masih terpampang jelas. Ciri khas pria itu dalam berhubungan adalah ia tidak akan membuka semuanya. Hanya celana saja, itu pun sebatas untuk membuat miliknya dapat melakukan tugas dengan nyaman.

"Apa kau selalu berbuat curang seperti ini?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

Seungcheol akan langsung melucuti partnernya, membuat tubuhnya terekspos terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan penyatuan.

"Aku baru melakukannya denganmu," bela Seungcheol lagi.

Jeonghan mendekat ke arah Seungcheol dan menggodanya dengan menyetuh kancing polo yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya impas dengan membuka pakaianmu juga?" ujar Jeonghan dibalas cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku hanya akan menunjukkannya pada orang-orang tertentu," balas Seungcheol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yang beruntung," gumam Jeonghan.

"Ya, yang berunt– _oh, shit!"_ umpatnya tiba-tiba saat si _carrier_ mengulum miliknya.

Ini sebuah _service_ yang sering Seungcheol tonton di klip. Ia sangat menikmatinya begitu praktek. Terlalu menikmatinya hingga miliknya menjadi tegang dan membesar. Sesaat kemudian Jeonghan akan menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana karena permukaannya akan sangat basah.

"Sudah kutolong," cetus Jeonghan sambil menyeka cairan yang barusan terciprat ke wajahnya.

Ia merasa perlu mengganti seprainya setiap Seungcheol kemari karena kain penutup kasur itu akan selalu kotor setiap mereka tidur di atasnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Seungcheol kemudian merapikan celananya.

Jeonghan sedang menyiapkan seprai baru saat Seungcheol sudah duduk di depan televisi sambil memegang ponselnya sendiri. Pria _carrier_ itu menarik kain penutup kasurnya dan menaruhnya ke bak _laundry_ kemudian memasang yang baru. Ia sendiri belum berpakaian tapi biarkanlah. Toh, hanya ada Seungcheol di dalam kamarnya dan pria itu sudah sering melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Jeonghan, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas hari ini," pamit Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mengusap kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Sama-sama," balas Jeonghan yang tetap fokus merapikan ranjangnya.

Seungcheol membuka pintu apartemen Jeonghan sedikit. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang di luar sana melihat _carrier_ -nya telanjang bulat. Dengan hati-hati, ia juga menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah sepeda motornya yang terparkir di luar apartemen.

Laki-laki itu langsung melesat ke kampus kekasihnya tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang mengintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Terima kasih pada pe-** _ **review**_ **pertama, Guest217**

 **Kau membuat Pitik on lagi di FFN hehe…**


	4. Chapter 3: Approval

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 3: Approval**

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol masih mengantar Jihoon ke kampus. Itu menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari, sebagai permintaan maafnya. Jihoon masih tampak tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Berulang kali ia membalas ucapannya dengan dingin setelah itu memalingkan wajah dan langsung melesat ke dalam kampus.

Jihoon tidak tahu saja kalau Seungcheol sudah hafal kebiasaannya. Ia sudah mengalami hari-hari bersama gadis itu sejak SMA. Ia bisa memprediksi kalau setelah memalingkan wajahnya, setelah Seungcheol mencapai sepeda motornya, kekasihnya itu akan berbalik dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol tahu Jihoon juga rindu. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak bersikap agresif dan sedikit mengulurnya. Ia masih menghubunginya walau tak sesering dulu. Setidaknya ia pasti mengirim pesan setelah pulang dari kantor ayahnya atau sebelum jam tidur. Sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak akan tidur pada jam-jam itu, terlalu dini. Tapi itu waktunya bagi Jihoon, waktu yang wajar.

Jihoon akan membalasnya dengan sangat pendek dan hanya seperlunya saja. Seungcheol tidak pernah protes akan hal itu. Kekasihnya memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu dan itu satu poin menariknya. Biasanya para gadis akan menghujani kekasih mereka dengan pertanyaan namun tidak bagi Jihoon. Ia tidak akan terlalu mengusik Seungcheol.

"Hoi, Choi Seungcheol!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

Seungcheol menoleh dan menatap sosok itu tidak asing. Dia salah satu laki-laki yang bergabung dalam jajaran murid populer semasa sekolah.

Bersama dirinya.

"Soonyoung?" bingung Seungcheol. Seingatnya, temannya itu tidak berniat untuk melajutkan sekolah.

"Aku mendadak ingin sekolah," balas laki-laki bermata sipit itu, "Dan ya, di sinilah aku."

Seungcheol ber-oh ria sembari berjalan menghampiri teman semasa sekolahnya itu. Ia merangkul pundaknya santai dan memberikan remasan pelan pada lengannya. 

"Apa yang merasuki otak pemalasmu sampai ingin sekolah lagi?" tanya Seungcheol sedikit merendahkan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu soal hidup."

"Benar juga," angguk laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga kampus dengan begitu intim– maksudnya, intim untuk ukuran teman, saling merangkul.

"Kau masih berkencan dengan Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

"Tentu," balas Soonyoung cepat.

Soonyoung berdehem pelan sementara ia melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Seungcheol.

"Dia sangat tahan banting," puji Soonyoung dengan sisipan nada menyindir.

Seungcheol gantian terkekeh, "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya?"

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu berbalik badan, berjalan mundur di hadapan Seungcheol seakan tidak takut kakinya akan tersandung sesuatu yang tidak ia lihat. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan melempar lirikan ke samping.

"Entahlah. Kau kan tampan. Siapa tahu sekretaris cantik di perusahaan ayahmu juga menyimpan rasa padamu," kelit Soonyoung.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Mereka semua sudah berumur dan rata-rata memiliki tunangan."

Kelitan demi kelitan itu diselingi dengan tawa canggung. Seungcheol mulai merasa sensitif dengan topik pembicaraannya.

"Aku setia pada Jihoon. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu undangan pernikahan tiba tepat di depan rumahmu."

Soonyoung tidak lagi berjalan mundur, langkahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa dengan membelakangi teman lamanya. Mereka berpisah di depan kampus, di mana Soonyoung berjalan ke arah halte dan Seungcheol menghampiri sepeda motornya.

Sebelum benar-benar berpisah di jalan, teman sipitnya itu sempat menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku harap kau menepati kata-katamu," balasnya dengan nada serius.

.

.

.

Jeonghan pulang dengan keadaan kacau pagi itu. Ya, pria _carrier_ sepertinya tidak bisa selalu mengharapkan perlakuan lembut dari para klien. Kepalanya masih pusing karena dijambak terus menerus sebagai pelampiasan. Bibir bawahnya juga terluka. Ia baru membersihkannya dengan air biasa, masih terasa perih sekarang. Itu baru bagian atas, belum badannya. Sepertinya ia akan mengambil cuti sampai luka-luka yang diterimanya memulih.

Tapi saat ia baru menutup pintu apartemennya, bel tamu malah berbunyi. Jeonghan mendengus pelan. Tanpa merapikan penampilannya, ia langsung membuka pintunya kembali.

"Ya– Seungcheol?" bingung Jeonghan.

Ia tidak berharap untuk bertemu dengan partner seksnya itu dalam waktu dekat apalagi sekarang. Jeonghan tidak yakin bisa melayaninya dengan baik.

"Baru pulang dari klub?" tanyanya santai dibalas anggukan oleh si _carrier._

Seungcheol memperhatikan tubuh Jeonghan dari ujung kaki hingga surai panjangnya kemudian mendengus pelan, terdengar jengkel dari suaranya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" izinnya.

Jeonghan terlihat tidak yakin. Ia ingin membalas tidak, namun jiwa _sub_ -nya tidak ingin menolak kehendak Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu dalam kondisi yang seperti ini," jelas Seungcheol menjawab semua keraguan Jeonghan.

Perlahan Jeonghan menyingkir dari depan pintu dan membiarkan Seungcheol masuk. Ia juga menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman?" tawar Jeonghan.

Namun Seungcheol menolak mentah-mentah dan malah menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar. Jeonghan merasa tidak enak hati karena tidak dapat melayani tamunya dengan baik, tapi ia tetap menurut dan berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar. Area selatannya masih sakit karena penyatuan brutal semalam.

"Di mana kau menyimpan kotak P3K?" tanya Seungcheol sesaat kemudian.

Jeonghan berpikir sejenak kemudian ia segera menjawab, "Ada di kamar."

Setelah jawaban itu, Seungcheol tidak membalas lagi. Jeonghan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Dalam hati, ia sedang merutuki kliennya semalam karena membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam rutukan, tiba-tiba Seungcheol masuk ke dalam kamar Jeonghan dan menaruh sebaskom air hangat di atas laci.

"Buka bajumu," suruhnya.

Jeonghan terdiam dan menatap Seungcheol dalam kebingungan selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya si dominan bertambah jengkel dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pakaian Jeonghan.

"Akan kubuka sendiri," balas Jeonghan setelah agak lama.

Ia pun membuka semuanya dan membiarkan partnernya itu melihat tubuhnya yang sedang tidak mulus. Ada banyak luka di permukaannya.

"Di kamar sebelah mana kau menyimpan kotaknya?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Biar kuambilkan," ujar Jeonghan langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laci dan mengambil kotak kecil yang berisi obat-obatan yang sering ia pakai juga sebungkus kapas, perban, dan plester.

Di antara semua itu, Seungcheol mengambil botol antiseptik dan memberikan dua tetes pada air hangat yang dibawanya. Ia mengambil kapas dan mencelupkan ujungnya di air yang sudah bercampur antiseptik itu dan menyuruh Jeonghan berbaring selama ia membersihkan lukanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin partnerku terluka. Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku secara maksimal dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini," ujar Seungcheol memaparkan alasan perlakuannya ini.

Ia hanya tidak ingin seorang pria _carrier_ seperti Yoon Jeonghan terlalu berharap meskipun sebenarnya ia yang sedang dirundung keraguan. Bukankah menjadikan _carrier_ di hadapannya ini sebagai partner seks sama saja dengan menduakan Jihoon?

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja," balas Jeonghan dengan kalem.

Ia tahu di mana posisi seorang pria _carrier_ seharusnya. Sejak awal, ia sudah terlahir rendah, maka sepantasnya ia tidak terlalu berharap untuk bersanding dengan seorang sekelas Choi Seungcheol. Dia terlalu baik, terlalu sempurna baginya.

"Argh,"rintih Jeonghan tiba-tiba saat Seungcheol menekan area lukanya.

"Maaf," cicit Seungcheol sambil melempar kapas bekasnya ke tempat sampah di dekat ranjang.

Seungcheol sudah selesai membersihkan luka di badan si _carrier._ Hanya tinggal luka di bagian wajahnya. Sejak tadi Seungcheol sengaja menghindari bagian itu karena enggan menatap matanya.

Ia takut akan kelepasan melakukan sesuatu karena sejak awal Jeonghan memang seseorang yang bertugas membantu memuaskan hasratnya. Terlebih lagi, ciuman di area wajah adalah awal dari pemuasan hasrat itu. Karena alasan-alasan itu, Seungcheol menyisakan wajah di tahap penyembuhan akhir agar bila ia kelepasan, setidaknya luka di bagian lain sudah dibersihkan.

Laki-laki dominan itu mengambil kapas yang baru dan mencelupkan ujungnya ke dalam air. Dengan hati-hati, ia membersihkan luka di pipi Jeonghan. Pria _carrier_ itu meringis pelan saat ia merasakan perih pada lukanya. Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat mendengar suara Jeonghan dari dekat.

Terakhir, ia perlu membersihkan luka di bawah bibirnya. Sebenarnya ini luka pertama yang dilihatnya saat Jeonghan membuka pintu apartemennya. Biasanya Seungcheol akan memberikan ciuman tanda kedatangan setiap pintu itu terbuka, namun saat melihat luka itu, ia mendadak menghentikan hasratnya.

"Seungcheol?" panggil Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

Si _carrier_ merasa Seungcheol sedang melamun tepat di depan wajahnya, maka dari itu ia memanggilnya, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Seungcheol memang tersadar. Tatapan matanya langsung bertemu dengan milik Jeonghan, saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

Entah mengapa dadanya berdesir sendiri. Ada sebuah keinginan yang tertahan di dalam sana, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi Seungcheol tetap tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Apakah aku boleh menciummu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menelan ludahnya. Jujur, ia merasa sangat gugup. Seungcheol bukan tipe klien yang brutal dan abai pada partnernya. Hal itu membuatnya sangat menghargai seorang Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan tidak akan pernah sanggup menolak apapun permintaannya.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan laki-laki dominan itu dengan suara, Jeonghan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seungcheol. Ia juga mengabaikan lukanya dan membiarkan mereka bertautan dengan intens sementara Seungcheol menaruh kapasnya di atas laci dan menautkan jemari mereka juga.

Pagi yang semula dingin menjadi panas di dalam kamar ini. Seungcheol meraih tengkuk Jeonghan dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat _carrier -_ nya merasa sakit di tengah kegiatan intim mereka. Setelah beberapa menit saling bertaut, Seungcheol menarik bibirnya terlebih dahulu sekaligus menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak bercinta saat kondisi Jeonghan seperti ini. Ia telah mengatakannya sebelum melangkah masuk ke apartemen ini.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar pulih, beri tahu aku," ujar Seungcheol cepat lalu membereskan kapas serta air yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan luka Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan segera membantu Seungcheol dengan menaruh kotak P3K kembali ke dalam laci. Ia juga mengantar Seungcheol sampai ke depan pintu walaupun pria itu dengan lantang menyuruhnya tetap berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jeonghan begitu punggung Seungcheol sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Hari ini pengajarnya memberikan kuis dadakan. Untungnya, ia sempat belajar semalam, di sela-sela memikirkan apakah ia harus berbaikan dengan kekasihnya. Gadis itu ingin segera menghabiskan waktu bersama Seungcheol seperti sediakala. Namun, melihat sikap Seungcheol yang sangat longgar, Jihoon terpaksa harus memulai duluan.

Ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang harus mengungkapkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Seungcheol pasti merasa tidak nyaman untuk meminta sesuatu sejak penolakannya di Jepang. Jihoon perlu meyakinkannya bahwa apapun yang terjadi di masa lampau sudah sepantasnya dibiarkan berlalu. Seungcheol boleh meminta apapun sekarang.

Langkah Jihoon terhenti sejenak. Pemikirannya barusan seperti mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah apabila Seungcheol mengajaknya bercinta lagi. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pemikiran itu sangat tidak senonoh. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai pelacur karena menginginkan sang kekasih untuk bercinta dengannya. Meskipun dia kekasihnya.

Tidak, tidak.

"Jihoon-ah!" panggil seseorang dari jauh.

Ketika Jihoon menoleh, sosok itu sudah berada di sampingnya sambil memegangi kedua lututnya yang lelah karena berlari.

"Kau– bukannya kau teman Seungcheol?" kenal Jihoon. Sepertinya ia memang pernah melihat seorang laki-laki menyerupai sosok di sampingnya semasa sekolah.

"Benar. Aku Kwon Soonyoung. Salam kenal," balas laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon.

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan santai.

"Sedang menunggu Seungcheol?" tanya Soonyoung berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Pada dasarnya, Lee Jihoon adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah untuk akrab dengan seseorang. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya sendiri sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Mau berjalan ke depan bersama-sama?" tawar Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon merasa tidak enak hati. Kwon Soonyoung, teman Seungcheol yang barusan berkenalan dengannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Intinya, ia takut dianggap mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri. Alih-alih merespon tawaran Soonyoung, Jihoon langsung berjalan duluan ke depan kampus, meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian di depan kelasnya.

"Dasar aneh," umpatnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba suara klakson sepeda motor membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Seungcheol sudah menjemputnya di depan kampus.

"Ayo pulang!" serunya dari sana.

Jihoon tersenyum senang dan langsung berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Seungcheol sendiri agak tercengang di tempatnya. Dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, seorang Lee Jihoon masih membalas ucapannya dengan dingin dan sekarang ia menghampirinya di depan kampus dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi, _hum_?" goda Seungcheol.

Gadisnya mendadak berhenti tepat di sampingnya dan mengrenyitkan dahinya lucu.

"Jadi selama ini, kau mengira aku sedang marah?" protes Jihoon.

"Kau selalu dingin saat aku bersamamu," balas Seungcheol beralasan.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Yang dikatakan Seungcheol memang seratus persen benar adanya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Karena kau sudah tidak marah lagi, bagaimana kalau kencan di akhir minggu?" tawar Seungcheol dibalas tatapan kaget oleh Jihoon.

"Tidak akan menginap. Langsung pulang malam itu juga," tambah Seungcheol tidak mau membuat Jihoon trauma.

Tapi wajah kekasihnya itu justru merona merah. Sebuah kalimat meluncur di bibirnya dan membuat Seungcheol kembali tercengang.

"Menginap juga tidak apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4: Second Mistake

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 4: Second Mistake**

Seungcheol rasa ia tidak akan membutuhkan seorang partner lagi karena Jihoon sudah mulai menerimanya. Tapi ia tidak mengabari Jeonghan.

Ia merasa tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula ia tidak pernah memberi tahu berapa lama pria _carrier_ itu akan menjadi partnernya. Bila ia lama tidak berkunjung, si _carrier_ pasti akan menganggap dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Dia seorang pekerja klub malam. Seungcheol rasa tidak perlu memikirkan perasaannya. Ia pasti sudah sering bercinta dengan banyak dominan tanpa perasaan pula.

Pagi ini, setelah mengantar Jihoon, mungkin dia akan langsung ke kantor ayahnya, mengerjakan beberapa tugas magang di sana. Sebagai anak pimpinan, Seungcheol mendapatkan jabatan magang khusus. Seperti perkataan Soonyoung kemarin, ia benar-benar berkerja dikelilingi sekretaris. Alih-alih terpesona pada kecantikan mereka, Seungcheol tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Ini pekerjaan masa depannya. Ia tidak ingin salah fokus.

Seperti kelitannya kemarin, memang sebuah fakta bahwa para sekretaris di sana rata-rata sudah memiliki tunangan maupun suami, atau mungkin baru kekasih. Seungcheol juga sudah punya.

Seungcheol punya meja kerja sendiri, dengan komputer serta kalender sendiri. Setelah menduduki kursinya, ia langsung mengambil spidol merah dan menandai sebuah tanggal di akhir minggu dengan gambar hati. Iya, itu hari di mana dia dan Jihoon akan berkencan.

Seungcheol mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan dua hari ini tanpa membuat masalah– seperti mengunjungi klub malam misalnya. Setelah menjemput Jihoon dari kampus, ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah. 

Untuk acara akhir minggu, ia tidak berencana mengajak Jihoon keluar negeri. Ia hanya ingin tinggal di negara ini saja, mungkin berkendara ke Pyeongchang dan menikmati suasana di sana. Ya, itu sebuah opsi yang cukup bagus. Ia akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih memang ilegal, tapi Soonyoung melakukannya demi kebaikan si gadis, Lee Jihoon. Ya, benar, dia yang mengintai Seungcheol sampai ke apartemen si pekerja klub malam. Dia juga memperingati Seungcheol untuk tetap setia pada kekasihnya. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap tidak bisa menerka-nerka keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti.

Ia jelas-jelas memergoki Seungcheol melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang selain Jihoon karena Jihoon sedang berada di kampus saat itu. Tapi tempo hari, ia mendengar dengan daun telinganya sendiri bahwa Seungcheol mengajak Jihoon berkencan akhir minggu ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Seungcheol?

Soonyoung akui, sejak sekolah ia menyimpan rasa dengan kekasih teman populernya itu. Tapi ia diam saja. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkannya. Jihoon terlihat sangat serasi dengan Seungcheol. Ia juga selalu tersenyum ketika bersama dengannya.

Orang bilang, bila kita mencintai seseorang, hal yang harus diutamakan adalah membuat orang itu bahagia. Soonyoung sedang memperjuangkan kebahagiaan Jihoon dengan menjaganya dari jauh. Konkretnya seperti sekarang. Ia sedang mengkhawatirkan apabila Seungcheol benar-benar mengkhiatani orang yang dicintainya itu.

Ia tidak berencana untuk merebut Jihoon, namun apabila situasinya sudah seperti ini, ia terpaksa harus bergerak lebih agresif.

"Jihoon," panggilnya.

Soonyoung tengah berjalan di koridor kampus. Kebetulan Jihoon sedang berada di depan kelas. Melihat beberapa mahasiswa lain yang keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai.

"Ya?" sahut Jihoon. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi ketus.

Jihoon mengenali Soonyoung sebagai teman Seungcheol dan sebaiknya laki-laki itu tetap menjaga statusnya. Ia tidak ingin dicurigai sebagai perusak hubungan.

"Hanya menyapa saja," balas Soonyoung kemudian langsung menempati posisi di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon hendak berjalan keluar kampus. Ini kelas terakhirnya dan Seungcheol pasti sudah menunggunya di depan kampus. Anggap saja ia sedang buru-buru. Keberadaan Soonyoung di sampingnya sekarang terdeteksi sebagai penghalang.

"Kudengar kau akan berkencan dengan Seungcheol akhir minggu ini," celetuk Soonyoung membuat Jihoon berhenti mendadak.

Ia adalah kekasih Seungcheol dan Kwon Soonyoung adalah teman Seungcheol. Kencan adalah suatu privasi antara dua orang dengan ikatan ketertarikan. Kenapa Soonyoung harus ikut campur? Ia hanya teman Seungcheol, bukan kekasih gelapnya.

"Benar," balas Jihoon singkat. Ia berusaha bersikap dingin setiap kali Soonyoung menghampirinya.

Dilihat dari gelagatnya, semuanya tampak mencurigakan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," balas Soonyoung agak canggung. Sepertinya ia sudah peka terhadap kejengkelan seorang Lee Jihoon.

Laki-laki itu berjalan lebih cepat dan mendahului gadis yang sedari tadi diikutinya. Tapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Kwon Soonyoung."

Itu Jihoon. Soonyoung hafal betul suara itu karena ia selalu memperhatikannya sejak sekolah.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak bermaksud mengganggu, serius. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jihoon bersedih karena Seungcheol–

"Kenapa kau terus mengusikku?" tekan Jihoon.

Entah sejak kapan gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya dan memberi tatapan tajam. Tatapan itu sangat menakutkan bagi Soonyoung. Sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dirinya sudah masuk daftar hitam Lee Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," kelit Soonyoung, "Aku teman Seungcheol dan kebetulan kita satu kampus. Jadi aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak di hadapan Soonyoung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan berlalu dari sana dengan perasaan jengkel.

.

.

.

Pyeongchang merupakan satu tempat yang digunakan sebagai markas olimpiade musim dingin. Seperti kegunaannya, suasananya memang dingin. Tujuan pasangan-pasangan yang pergi ke sana tentu saja untuk menghangatkan diri.

Begitu juga Seungcheol dan Jihoon. Sejak awal, Jihoon adalah seseorang yang mudah kedinginan. Ia mengenakan setelan yang tebal dan tertutup sekarang. Seungcheol juga mengenakan jubah tebal dan _sweater_ di dalamnya.

Seharian ini, mereka berjalan-jalan di atas salju dan memancing di danau beku. Agak susah untuk mendapatkan ikan di sana, namun Jihoon beruntung mendapatkan satu. Mereka berbagi ikan itu setelah diolah menjadi _sashimi_.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Seungcheol.

Bibir kekasihnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Seungcheol bisa melihat betapa senangnya Jihoon sekarang. Sebuah awalan yang baik.

"Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu," balas Jihoon.

"Yak, kau hanya memujiku bila aku membelikanmu makanan," protes Seungcheol sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Jihoon memasang wajah ragu. Ia yakin kekasihnya ini sedang pura-pura saja untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Seungcheol-ah," panggil Jihoon, nadanya sedikit merajuk namun Seungcheol tetap bersikeras mengabaikannya. Siapa tahu ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kalau begitu potongan yang terakhir untukku," cetus Jihoon langsung mengambil sisa hidangan itu dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Seungcheol berhenti melipat tangannya dan menatap Jihoon kecewa. Ia membungkukkan badannya ke depan dan menopang dagunya di hadapan Jihoon, "Kenapa kau yang menghabiskannya?"

Jihoon menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja dan balas menatap Seungcheol tajam, "Aku yang menangkapnya. Aku berhak menghabiskan–"

Jarak di antara wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga perkataan Jihoon tergantung. Ia bisa memperhatikan seluruh fitur wajah kekasihnya dengan jelas. Mulai dari kedua maniknya yang terpancar hangat hingga bibir kemerahannya– sedikit pucat karena kedinginan. Ia sedang terpaku.

"Jihoon-ah _,_ bagaimana aku akan menciummu bila kau tidak mendekat?"

Pertanyaan Seungcheol barusan sukses membuat kedua pipinya merah padam. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan merogoh tasnya.

"Aku akan membayar makanannya dulu," pamitnya.

Namun Seungcheol langsung menahan tangannya, "Kita sudah membayarnya di awal."

Aih, Jihoon terlalu gugup sampai ia melupakan hal semacam itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih barang satu detik bersama kekasihnya. Seungcheol selalu sukses membuat pikirannya hanya terfokus pada laki-laki itu.

"Sudah hampir sore. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke hotel?"

.

.

.

Temperatur di hotel mereka lebih hangat daripada di luar sana. Tentu saja, salju sedang turun. Semakin lebat bila malam menjelang. Jihoon saat ini tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya, mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berbahan _polyester_.Ia memegang segelas coklat panas yang diseduh Seungcheol beberapa saat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Gadis itu meneguk sedikit minumannya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengintip salju di luar sana. Benar saja, bahkan jendela tempatnya mengintip sekarang hanya berwarna putih. Tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dari hotel di saat seperti ini.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Seungcheol dengan _bathrobe_ dan rambut basahnya. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir Seungcheol bisa keramas saat suhu di luar sana mencapai minus derajat celcius. Tubuhnya mungkin terlalu bugar.

"Kau tidak ingin berganti baju? Tidak perlu mandi, nanti kulitmu akan kering," tanya Seungcheol begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai kamar tidur.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya tinggal membawa satu setel lagi untuk besok."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham. Ia menjemur handuknya lalu segera merebahkan tubuh ke atas ranjang. Kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuannya.

"Setidaknya keringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Seprainya akan lembab," ujarnya.

Seungcheol terduduk dan menoleh ke arah Jihoon. Ia memasang raut tak terdefinisikan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan tolong bagi Jihoon. Karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya, tangannya segera meraih kotak _hair dryer_ di atas meja rias. Seungcheol beranjak dari atas ranjang dan duduk di kursi meja rias. Ia menatap Jihoon yang sedang mengeringkan helai-helai rambutnya dengan telaten.

"Kau tampak seperti ibu-ibu ketika melakukannya," celetuk Seungcheol.

Jihoon memajukan bibirnya protes, "Apa tampangku setua itu?"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan tua," kelitnya.

Jihoon masih tetap diam. Ia tetap terfokus pada kegiatan mengeringkan rambut Seungcheol.

"Kau terlihat cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu–," Seungcheol terkikik pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "–bagi anak-anak kita."

Jihoon mendecak pelan. Ia antara suka atau tidak suka dirayu seperti ini. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk berubah warna setiap Seungcheol membuat sebuah momen romantis.

Dan sekarang wajahnya merah padam.

Untungnya perubahan warna itu bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kegiatan mengeringkan rambut Seungcheol. Jadi ia bisa segera mencabut aliran listrik _hair dryer_ dan menjauh dari kekasih tukang rayunya itu.

Tapi Jihoon harus membuang keinginannya itu jauh-jauh. Begitu ia mencabut aliran listrik dan merapikan alat pengering rambut, Seungcheol langsung menarik tangannya, membuat gadis itu berbalik ke hadapannya.

Seungcheol tengah menatapnya penuh harap sekarang seiring bibirnya mengucap sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Jihoon berdebar semakin kencang.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Seungcheol.

Gadis itu tidak bisa membuat ekspresi datar. Ia ingin tersenyum namun gengsi.

"Setelah lulus nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Alih-alih meloloskan senyuman, ia malah meneteskan air mata. Tentunya air mata bahagia, terharu karena sebentar lagi semuanya akan menjadi resmi.

"Tentu," balasnya pelan.

Seungcheol menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jihoon yang sedang ia genggam, "Ulangi jawabanmu! Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Jihoon mendengus kesal sejenak. Ia paling malas kalau Seungcheol sudah menggodanya seperti ini.

"Aku…"

"Tutup matamu dulu," perintah Seungcheol sebelum Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Seungcheol!" pekik Jihoon.

Seungcheol balas tertawa kecil, "Tutup saja!"

Setelah perebatan kecil itu, akhirnya Jihoon menurut dan benar-benar menutup kedua matanya. Karena indera penglihatannya tidak bisa digunakan maka indera perasanya menjadi lebih sensitif sekarang. Ada rangsang yang mengatakan bahwa sesuatu tengah menelusup melingkari jarinya.

Begitu Jihoon membuka kedua matanya– mengintip keadaan– sebuah cincin berkilau sudah melingkar di jari manisnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tidak tahan untuk terangkat saat itu. Apalagi saat Seungcheol mengulangi pertanyaan yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar barusan.

"Lee Jihoon, maukah kau mengganti margamu menjadi Choi setelah menikah denganku nanti?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu sudah berevolusi.

Entah kenapa lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol. Sebagai gantinya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyum paling bahagia yang ia tampilkan seumur hidupnya. Kekasihnya menerima lamarannya, siapa pria yang tidak bahagia?

Lelaki itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk gadisnya erat-erat. Pelukan itu diselingi dengan penautan bibir yang intens di antara mereka. Temperatur kamar yang cukup hangat membuat Seungcheol tidak ragu untuk melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Dengan hati-hati ia melepas kaus lengan panjang yang Jihoon kenakan dan menyerang permukaan mulus lehernya. Ia menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Jihoon mendesah pelan dibuatnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menguasai dirinya. Gadis itu membiarkan Seungcheol melucuti bawahannya dan menyisakan hanya bra serta celana dalam menutupi tubuhnya.

Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatan melucutinya sejenak. Indera penglihatannya tengah menikmati pemandangan indah yang terpampang di hadapannya. Jihoon mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik tali _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Seungcheol.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan kencan Seungcheol, Jihoon sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Walaupun kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji, Jihoon cukup paham dengan perubahan hormon seorang laki-laki. Sangat susah untuk mengendalikannya. Sebagai ganti membiarkan sang kekasih menjamah tubuhnya, Jihoon ingin membuatnya impas dengan melucuti Seungcheol juga.

Namun baru sampai menggenggam tali _bathrobe_ -nya, Seungcheol langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Jihoon terkejut. Ia kira kekasihnya tidak akan menolak bila ia juga bersikap agresif, hitung-hitung membalas sentuhan demi sentuhan yang dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang Seungcheol tengah mencengkram tangannya dengan erat, seakan-akan ia adalah seorang pencuri.

Belum usai keterkejutan Jihoon, Seungcheol malah melepaskan cengkramannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga berhenti menindihnya dan melangkah menjauhi ranjang. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong seolah pikirannya sedang tidak berada di kamar itu.

Ada beberapa kalimat yang sedang terlintas di benak Seungcheol. Saat laki-laki itu menahan tangan Jihoon yang mencoba melepas _bathrobe-_ nya. Perkataan dari Jeonghan, si pria _carrier—_

" _Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya impas dengan membuka pakaianmu juga?"_

" _Aku hanya akan menunjukkannya pada orang-orang tertentu."_

" _Yang beruntung."_

—juga Jihoon, kekasihnya.

" _Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu."_

Seungcheol mendadak ingin menarik semua perkataan dan perbuatannya barusan. Mana pantas ia berkata ingin menikahi seorang Lee Jihoon bila dirinya sendiri tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti seseorang yang paling beruntung dalam hidup ini?

"Seungcheol-ah," panggil Jihoon.

Gadis itu sedang mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri, ia justru beranjak dari atas ranjang dan menghampiri Seungcheol yang melangkah semakin mundur hingga bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak, Jihoon. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Further

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 5: Further**

Dinginnya cuaca pagi itu tidak melunturkan niat Seungcheol untuk menginjak gas mobilnya menjauhi Pyeongchang. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh agak jauh. Namun Jihoon bersikeras untuk pulang pagi itu juga.

Keduanya sama-sama merasa bersalah satu sama lain, juga canggung. Mereka mungkin masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, namun perasaan itu malah muncul dan menciptakan dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka.

Sepanjang jalan, Jihoon hanya terdiam di jok depan sambil menatap keluar jendela. Semakin jauh dari Pyeongchang, pemandangannya berubah menghangat. Kini salju telah tergantikan oleh pepohonan hijau.

Seungcheol sendiri juga tengah diam. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan yang ada karena indera penglihatannya itu tengah sibuk memandang jalan yang mereka lalui. Ia tidak ingin keadaannya menjadi lebih dramatis bila semisal terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Setelah beberapa jam berkendara, mereka berstirahat sejenak di pos jalan bebas hambatan. Jihoon mengeluarkan makanan ringan yang dibelinya sebelum kembali ke hotel di Pyeongchang dan membaginya dengan Seungcheol. Walaupun tangannya sudah terulur, namun ia tetap enggan menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

"Untukmu saja. Aku tidak lapar," tolak Seungcheol.

Jihoon mendengus pelan. Ia juga sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya selepas malam yang mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit mengecewakan itu. Jadi ia berpindah posisi dan duduk membelakangi Seungcheol, memakan sendiri makanan ringan itu dalam diam.

"Setiap aku mengajakmu kencan bermalam, pasti semuanya berubah kacau. Maafkan aku," aku Seungcheol blak-blakan.

Saat ini Jihoon tidak sedang meminta sebuah permohonan maaf namun malah hal itu yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ketus Jihoon.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak ingin berkata ketus, tapi nada semacam itu keluar begitu saja, membuat suasananya semakin runyam. Seungcheol pasti akan mengira ia sedang marah. Jihoon bisa mendengar suara helaan kasar sekarang. Seungcheol pasti benar-benar merasa sebagai kekasih gagal sekarang.

"Aku yang salah. Harusnya dulu aku langsung menerimanya saja. Sekarang aku membuatmu ragu," ujar Jihoon lagi.

Kekasihnya balas tertegun. Ia tidak sedang berpikir ke arah sana. Seungcheol bukan ragu karena Jihoon pernah menolaknya. Ia ragu karena merasa tidak pantas melakukan hal itu saat membandingkan status mereka dan refleksnya sendiri.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Seungcheol dibalas deheman singkat.

"Apakah kau benar-benar merasa beruntung karena memiliki kekasih sepertiku?"

Jihoon terdiam, agak lama. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya akan melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Kenapa ia merasa beruntung hanya dengan keberadaan Seungcheol di sisinya?

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Jihoon, "Aku hanya merasa bahagia saat kau bersamaku dan itu membuatku merasa beruntung."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan di tengah ucapannya. Rasa canggungnya perlahan sirna sendiri.

"Kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk didapat dan aku bisa merasa bahagia hanya dengan berada di sisimu. Bukankah itu sebuah keberuntungan?"

Sebuah penjelasan yang mengena bagi Seungcheol. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu dan terharu karenanya.

Seungcheol bukanlah seseorang yang melankolis, terbawa perasaan setiap menonton serial drama di televisi. Tapi ia sudah tersentuh hanya dengan mendengar definisi kebahagiaan seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Aku merasa bahagia di sisimu dan aku tidak pernah ragu untuk menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu," ujar Jihoon lagi.

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan dan menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuknya. Mereka masih duduk saling membelakangi. Makanan ringan yang harusnya menjadi penunda lapar malah teranggurkan di pangkuan sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Laki-laki itu menelan ludahnya sejenak. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, ia yakin semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Namun Seungcheol akan merasa amat bersalah bila mengungkapkannya. Ia ingin tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka seperti sepasang kekasih kebanyakan.

"Karena aku mulai ragu dengan diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

Hari ini _shift_ pelayan Yoon Jeonghan. Ia tengah bersiap bersama wanita-wanita yang lain, merapikan rambut serta riasannya di depan cermin seolah akan tampil di atas panggung. Penampilan adalah faktor penting dalam pekerjaan ini.

"Kau kelihatan sangat mempesona!" puji Chungha. Wanita bertubuh ramping itu sedang bersandar di kursi Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih," balas pria _carrier_ itu seperti biasa.

Chungha merupakan satu di antara teman wanita klub malamnya, yang paling ramah di antara mereka semua. Wanita itu lebih memilih mengobrol dengannya ketimbang menikmati _cocktail_ gratis dari pemilik klub di akhir _shift._

Mereka sering membicarakan banyak hal, masa lalu, pengalaman di dalam kamar, dan lain sebagainya. Jeonghan juga menceritakan tentang Seungcheol pada wanita itu dan reaksinya sangat heboh. Ia sempat memekik histeris dan membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat pada mereka. Dia berkata bahwa seseorang seperti Seungcheol sangat langka dan ia ingin mencoba satu yang seperti laki-laki itu.

Jeonghan juga menceritakan bahwa partnernya itu sudah jarang muncul di hadapannya dan Chungha menghiburnya dengan berkata bahwa Seungcheol mungkin sedang sibuk.

"Kau berharap dia akan datang?" goda Chungha sambil memasang senyum nakal di depan cermin.

Jeonghan berhenti menyisir rambutnya dan mendecak kesal. Ia tidak boleh mengharapkan Seungcheol seperti konteks yang dimaksudkan Chungha. Sebentar– memangnya dalam konteks apa dia bicara?

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada klien, Yoon! Itu menyakitkan," nasehat Chungha untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berlalu dari ruang rias.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan," dengus Jeonghan sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke dalam klub. Berulang kali Jeonghan bicara pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba melakukan doktrin personal agar otaknya tidak perlu menganggap serius omongan Chungha barusan.

"Oh, tidak, tidak!" panik Chungha yang baru saja berputar arah, berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong.

Jeonghan kembali berpapasan dengannya dan menahan lengan wanita itu. Ia memasang tatapan seolah bertanya apa yang salah.

"Aku melupakan pilku," balasnya cepat. Chungha langsung melewati Jeonghan dan melesat ke dalam ruang rias setelah berkata seperti itu.

Pria _carrier_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Mereka– pekerja klub malam– biasanya memang mendapatkan pil penunda kehamilan, pil kontrasepsi. Jeonghan juga mendapatkannya karena keistimewaan ia miliki. Pengelola telah mengatur konsumsi pil tersebut agar tidak ada yang terlambat minum atau overdosis.

Jeonghan tidak mengetahui cara perhitungannya secara pasti. Kalau untuknya, mereka biasa memberikannya dua hari sekali. Bila dalam jangka tiga hari atau lebih ia tidak mengonsumsi pil, maka Jeonghan akan terbuahi dan hamil.

Ini kali pertamanya masuk kerja setelah cuti beberapa hari kemarin. Pengelola bilang baru akan memberi pilnya besok sebelum _shift_ kamarnya.

.

.

.

Bila biasanya Seungcheol sudah siap di depan tempat tinggal Jihoon untuk mengantarnya, kali ini tidak. Jihoon sendiri yang menolaknya karena satu dan beberapa alasan lain. Ia menganggap kekasihnya itu perlu menikmati waktu pribadinya.

Semalam Jihoon habis merenungi semuanya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kencan di Pyeongchang seperti dipaksakan, baik untuk Seungcheol maupun dirinya.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan. Ia tidak masalah berjalan ke halte bus, toh tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Tapi hatinya agak terbebani.

Jihoon memilih untuk abai saja. Ia sendiri yang memaksa Seungcheol untuk tidak mengantarnya. Walaupun Seungcheol kekasihnya, ia juga pasti memiliki kesibukan lain.

Jihoon sedang mengulur hubungannya.

Menurutnya, itu yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua, bagi hubungan mereka. Para pasangan tidak perlu selalu bersama setiap saat, bukan? Asalkan mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain sampai bertemu kembali, Jihoon rasa sudah cukup.

"Jihoon," panggil sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Gadis itu hafal mati dengan suara menyebalkan itu. Ia tidak menyukai kehadirannya karena menurut Jihoon sangat menganggu. Ia selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang menjurus ke privasi. Sebenarnya hanya soal Seungcheol, tapi Jihoon menjadi lebih sensitif mengingat laki-laki itu berteman dengan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" tanyanya– atau sebaiknya kita sebut saja Kwon Soonyoung.

"Baik," ketus Jihoon sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia ingin sekali menjauh dari Soonyoung agar dapat terhidar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini. Kencannya tidak termasuk dalam kategori berhasil walaupun sekarang tersemat cincin di jari manisnya. Semua yang tidak berhasil itu berarti gagal, nyaris pun sebenarnya tetap terhitung gagal.

"Ekspresimu tidak sinkron dengan balasanmu," ujar Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon mendengus kesal. Soonyoung selalu saja mengejeknya soal Seungcheol seolah dia orang tahu paling mengenal kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," dinginnya.

Seolah tidak peka terhadap kondisi emosi Jihoon, laki-laki itu tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Walaupun kecepatan Jihoon terus bertambah, tentunya bukan tandingan seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Ia lebih cepat dan lebih gesit dari gadis itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung, berhenti menggangguku!" bentak Jihoon.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya di hadapan Soonyoung, membuat perhatian mahasiswa di koridor itu tertuju ke arah mereka. Sontak, Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang dan membungkukkan kepalanya, menyiratkan permintaan maaf sekaligus menyuruh mereka semua untuk tidak perlu peduli.

"Dengar, aku teman Seungcheol dan aku sudah mengetahui kebiasaannya sejak lama. Dia tidak–"

"Aku kekasihnya, jadi berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tentang Seungcheol," hardik Jihoon.

Kedua manik gadis itu berkilat tajam seolah siap menebas leher Kwon Soonyoung kapan saja. Laki-laki itu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya sendiri, membuat gestur pura-pura takut.

"Wow, wow, tenang Nona Choi! Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya," kelit Soonyoung.

"Tentang apa?"

Soonyoung melirik ke kiri dan kanan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan bibirnya di depan telinga Jihoon kemudian berbisik, "Kekasihmu bercinta dengan orang lain."

Tiba-tiba pipi kanan Soonyoung mendadak perih dan panas. Barusan tangan Jihoon mendarat di sana dengan kerasnya.

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu," marah Jihoon.

Kencannya gagal dan sekarang teman Seungcheol malah menyebar gosip tidak berdasar seperti ini.

"Aku memergokinya sendiri," bela Soonyoung.

"Siapa yang akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu?" kesal gadis itu. Ia membuang nafas kasar dan sengaja menabrak pundak laki-laki itu ketika pergi dari sana.

Ia jengkel, sangat jengkel. Sudah menyesakkan karena belum bertemu dengan Seungcheol sejak pagi, sekarang ia malah mendengar kabar tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya.

"Jihoon, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Seungcheol mengkhianatimu. Jadi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu," bela Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Soonyoung itu penganggu. Dia tidak dapat dipercaya dan tidak perlu digubris.

Untung saja, laki-laki itu tidak menahan tangan Jihoon seperti di drama televisi. Gadis itu bisa kabur ke kelas dengan cepat dan melupakan semua ini, menimbunnya dengan materi perkuliahan.

.

.

.

Berbagai macam suara di dalam tempat itu tentunya bukan obat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri. Satu-satunya yang dapat menjadi penawar di sana hanyalah menenggak beberapa botol alkohol yang tersedia di rak belakang meja bar.

Seungcheol sedang menikmati penawar itu. Sudah tiga botol sekarang. Ia sedang menunggu pelayan mengantarkan botol keempat, kelima, keenam, ketujuh, dan seterusnya hingga ia benar-benar mabuk dan melupakan segalanya.

Saat menjalin hubungan dengan Jihoon semasa SMA, dia pernah berjanji untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal nakal. Meminum minuman beralkohol adalah salah satunya, tapi biarkanlah ia melanggar kali ini. Ia juga sudah pernah melanggar janjinya ini selepas kencan di Jepang.

Sekarang Seungcheol semakin bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus selalu minum setiap setelah kencan mereka– ralat, kencan yang gagal.

Pria itu tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mabuk. Ia ingin kehilangan kesadaran dengan cara yang lebih mudah dan nyaman. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang melarangnya sekarang. Ia bebas. Tidak untuk Namjoon si pemilik klub malam, tidak ayahnya, tidak juga Jihoon.

Jihoon, gadis itu, kekasihnya. Seungcheol merasa bersalah padanya, sangat amat.

Tapi ia memilih untuk menepis perasaan itu dan menenggak isi botol kaca yang baru diletakkan di atas mejanya. Laki-laki itu mendesah puas setelahnya, meraih botol kaca yang lain dan menghabiskan isinya pula.

Begitu terus hingga seluruh botol yang tersaji di hadapannya kembali kosong.

Wajahnya memerah karena panas. Namun hatinya jauh lebih panas sekarang. Seungcheol tidak sedang cemburu atau apa. Ia hanya merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Marah karena tidak ada yang berjalan dengan benar.

Marah karena keraguan tiba-tiba menghinggapi keseriusan yang telah ia pupuk bertahun-tahun.

"Jihoon," panggilnya dalam keadaan kacau.

Awalnya, Seungcheol hanya menyebutkan nama itu dengan volume rendah. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin kencang dan mengundang perhatian beberapa orang di klub.

"Lee Jihoon," racau Seungcheol lagi.

Ia tidak bisa mengenali tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Tapi kedua matanya menatap samar pemandangan di depannya, mencari Jihoon-nya yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di sana.

Seungcheol beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan khas pemabuk. Terhuyung-huyung dan menabrak semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Bibirnya terus merapalkan nama kekasihnya sampai suaranya tidak lagi terdengar jelas. Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari sana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merangkul bahu dan membantunya berdiri dengan benar. Seungcheol tidak bisa mengenali siapa dia. Mungkin Jihoonnya– begitu pikir laki-laki itu.

Maka dari itu, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Seungcheol dan tangannya langsung meraih tengkuk sosok itu. Tanpa permisi, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan yang ia rasa pas– sepertinya tepat sasaran di tempat yang ia inginkan.

Bibir Seungcheol mendesak masuk ke sela-sela milik sosok itu, ia memaksa mereka untuk bertaut. Seseorang yang ia anggap Jihoon itu membalas ciumannya dan membiarkan bibir mereka bertaut lebih intens.

Seungcheol tidak lagi membiarkan sosok itu menopangnya berdiri, ia mendekap Jihoonnya dengan erat dan melancarkan insting lelakinya. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk tubuh sosok itu dengan sensual. Semakin ke atas dan membelai surai lembut nan panjang miliknya.

Sosok itu mendadak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat ia merasakan sesuatu sedang mendesaknya di bawah sana. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa hormon laki-laki itu sedang bekerja.

Seungcheol mendengar sayup-sayup suara sosok itu mengucapkan kata 'pergi'. Tapi Seungcheol menolak. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, dengan Jihoonnya.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu," bisiknya rendah, membuat wajah sosok itu merona merah karena malu.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi tidak sekarang," balasnya, terdengar panik dan tergesa-gesa.

"Jihoon, tolong…"

"Aku bukan Jihoon," tepis sosok itu dengan tegas.

Seungcheol mengulurkan telapaknya pada wajah sosok itu dan membelai pipinya pelan, "Kau Jihoon."

"Aku Jeonghan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Broken Evening

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 6: Broken Evening**

Berbekal informasi dari teman-teman Seungcheol, akhirnya Jihoon menemukan sebuah tempat yang sering dikunjungi kekasihnya, sebuah klub malam di tepi kota Seoul.

Gadis itu agak terkejut karena kekasihnya ternyata masih pergi ke tempat semacam ini. Ia selalu melarang Seungcheol untuk mengunjunginya. Tapi kekasihnya itu diam-diam tidak mengindahkan larangannya.

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin percaya pada kata-kata seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Namun hati kecilnya memberontak dan menyuruhnya untuk membuktikan langsung. Ia ingin yakin bahwa apa yang Soonyoung katakan salah besar dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

Di sinilah gadis itu berada, di sebuah klub dengan orang-orang mabuk di dalamnya. Kedua kakinya gemetar ketika menginjak tempat maksiat itu. Jihoon tidak pernah suka berada di sana. Tidak satu hari, tidak satu detik pun. Alasan keberadaannya di sini hanyalah demi Seungcheol.

Demi memenuhi keyakinan bahwa Seungcheol tidak akan ada di dalam sana.

Seungcheol memang tidak berada di dalam. Jihoon tahu karena laki-laki itu sedang menyambutnya di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan wajah memerah mabuk dan seseorang bersurai pirang panjang yang sedang diciumnya.

"Choi Seungcheol," lirih Jihoon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kekasihnya telah mengkhianatinya. Jihoon tahu itu dengan pasti karena melihat ekspresi janggal seseorang di sebelah Seungcheol setelah ciuman itu terhenti. Parasnya cantik walaupun bentuk tubuhnya tidak seperti wanita. Mungkinkah dia seorang pria _carrier_?

Jihoon tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"Jihoon," racau laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai Seungcheol.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan rangkulan sosok bersurai panjang itu dan menghampirinya. Ketakutan menyergap seorang Lee Jihoon dan membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur hingga laki-laki itu berhasil memerangkapnya di depan dinding.

Jihoon bisa merasakan nafas laki-laki itu menerpa wajahnya. Saat ia mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama, sebuah kekecewaan sekali lagi menusuk hatinya.

Laki-laki itu benar Seungcheol. Benar-benar kekasihnya.

"Seungcheol," panggil Jihoon berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya.

Seungcheol malah membelai pipi Jihoon seakan ia tidak mempedulikan panggilan barusan. Belaian tangan itu perlahan bergeser ke belakang tengkuknya. Jihoon bisa mencium aroma pekat alkohol dari mulut Seungcheol saat wajah kekasihnya itu semakin mendekat.

Jihoon membenci minuman keras, sangat benci hingga membuatnya memberontak. Ia tidak ingin Seungcheol mendekatinya, tidak dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Menjauh!" pekik Jihoon.

Tapi sia-sia saja. Tenaga Jihoon tidak sebanding untuk melawan Seungcheol. Dengan mudahnya laki-laki itu menahan pergerakannya dan kembali memangkas jarak bibir mereka. Jihoon hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap malaikat penolongnya datang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tinju yang keras di depan wajahnya. Jihoon merasa cengkraman Seungcheol di tangannya juga terlepas setelahnya.

Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, Seungcheol sudah terjatuh ke tanah dan seseorang yang lain berdiri di hadapannya.

Baru saja Jihoon akan bicara, namun sosok yang sepertinya baru saja menghajar Seungcheol itu langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sisi lain klub.

"Aku tidak berharap kau kemari untuk membuktikan perkataanku," ujar sosok itu.

Setelah kejadian tadi, otak Jihoon mendadak lambat untuk memproses perkataan sosok itu. Perkataan apa yang dia bicarakan?

Gadis itu terus memasang raut bingung sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat yang lebih sepi. Sosok itu menampakkan wajahnya, wajah menyebalkan yang sering ia temui di kampus.

Mendadak perasaan bingung Jihoon berubah menjadi jengkel. Ia sangat anti dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Apalagi setelah semua yang ia temukan hari ini. Jihoon tidak yakin bisa menatap tajam seorang Kwon Soonyoung dengan status kekasih Choi Seungcheol. Harga dirinya terluka.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Seungcheol. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Tidak," keluh Jihoon panjang lebar.

Alih-alih menepis perkataan gadis itu, Soonyoung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jihoon, memeluknya erat. Ia sangat menyukai gadis itu sampai tidak ingin membiarkannya menangis sendiri. Soonyoung merelakan pakaiannya basah oleh air mata gadis itu, gadis yang baru saja mengetahui kenyataan pahit hubungannya.

.

.

.

Jeonghan masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kehadiran gadis itu seolah membuat perasaannya semakin kentara. Ia baru saja menemukan fakta bahwa selama ini bukan tubuhnya yang merindukan sentuhan Choi Seungcheol. Hatinya yang merindukan keberadaannya, juga seluruh perhatian yang diberikannya.

Pria _carrier_ itu masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika Seungcheol dihajar hingga jatuh ke tanah. Tangannya ingin terulur lagi untuk membantu namun hatinya terlanjur sakit. Semuanya berubah menjadi dilema membuatnya tetap diam.

Benar kata Chungha, jatuh cinta pada klien sendiri memang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tidak dibiarkan terkapar di luar hingga pagi. Beberapa orang dari dalam klub membaringkannya di dalam kamar _shift_ dan membiarkan seorang pekerja menjaganya. Chungha dengan senang hati menawarkan diri karena Jeonghan bilang bahwa pria yang sedang terluka itu adalah Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan sendiri memilih untuk duduk di kamar lain yang masih kosong. Ia tidak ingin menatap Seungcheol setelah menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Seseorang berstatus rendah sepertinya tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Seungcheol.

Dan hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Di tengah kegiatan merenungnya, pintu kamar tempatnya duduk malah dibuka tanpa permisi. Dia bukan rekan pekerja klubnya, bukan juga pengelola klub. Dia seseorang yang sangat ingin Jeonghan hindari.

Choi Seungcheol.

Bukankah pria itu seharusnya berada di kamar yang lain bersama Chungha?

Laki-laki dominan itu langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menyergap bibir Jeonghan. _Carrier_ itu sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memberontak karena Seungcheol sudah memerangkapnya di antara dinding dan dada bidangnya.

Sang dominan melumat bibirnya lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang _carrier_ -nya. Lumatannya perlahan turun hingga mencapai permukaan lehernya. Seungcheol memberikan banyak tanda kemerahan di sana.

Jeonghan ingin sekali menyela namun tubuhnya berkata tidak. Ia terlanjur larut dalam sentuhan dominannya ini. Bibirnya kerap mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan yang membangkitkan nafsu laki-laki itu.

Tangan Seungcheol dengan lincah melucuti pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai kamar. Pria dominan itu benar-benar langsung membiarkan tubuh si _carrier_ tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Tidak selama yang sebelumnya namun tetap membuat Jeonghan bungkam selama beberapa saat.

Saat Seungcheol mengakhiri penyatuan bibir itu, Jeonghan sedikit merasa kecewa. Namun kemudian ia menemukan tatapan tajam dari kedua manik kelam Seungcheol.

"Kau adalah partnerku. Aku tidak akan bercinta dengan orang selain dirimu," tegas Seungcheol menekankan nadanya pada kata 'partnerku'.

Jeonghan menelan ludahnya sejenak. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang, ditambah lagi ia juga gugup. Pria _carrier_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah karena tidak tahan lagi bertemu dengan milik Seungcheol.

Seungcheol meremas pelan pergelangan tangan Jeonghan, menuntutnya untuk merespon perkataannya. Namun perlakuan itu justru membuat perasaan janggal di hati Jeonghan makin membuncah.

"Apa kau tidak akan bercinta dengan kekasihmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan kurang ajar meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Jeonghan benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Si _carrier_ sangat yakin lontaran itu keluar atas dasar kecemburuan dan ia ingin sekali menariknya kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu," balas Seungcheol tanpa beban.

Pria _carrier_ itu masih mengingat nama yang terus disebutkan Seungcheol dalam racauannya, Jihoon. Itu nama gadisnya. Tidak ada pria mabuk yang akan menyebut nama ibunya dalam racauan.

"Kalau kau memiliki seorang kekasih, seharusnya kau bercinta dengannya saja."

"Yoon Jeonghan!" bentak Seungcheol.

Nyali Jeonghan menciut. Rasa cemburunya mendadak tertahan karena ketakutan besarnya akan kemarahan Seungcheol.

"Jangan melewati batasanmu–," ujar Seungcheol lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"–dan jadilah partner yang baik malam ini."

Jeonghan baru saja akan membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, namun Seungcheol sudah terlebih dahulu membungkamnya. Untuk kelima kalinya dalam hari itu, bibir mereka bertaut intens, mengisi ruangan itu dengan suara kecapan bercampur desah.

Seungcheol meremas pelan surai _carrier-_ nya dan memperdalam pangutannya. Ia merasakan rambut kelamnya sedang ditarik kencang oleh Yoon Jeonghan. Entah apa yang mendasari perbuatannya setelah ini, namun Seungcheol berhenti meremas surai Jeonghan dan meraih tangannya. Ia memindahkan tangan halus itu ke dadanya seiring menarik mundur bibirnya.

Jeonghan tersentak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan partnernya ini dengan menempatkan jemarinya di atas dadanya– atau lebih tepatnya kemejanya. Bibirnya masih terbuka karena bingung.

"Buat semuanya jadi impas, Yoon Jeonghan," bisik Seungcheol dengan suara seraknya.

Biasanya Jeonghan akan memekik senang dalam hati setiap mendengar suara seksi itu menyebut namanya. Tapi kali ini tidak semudah itu. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Lepaskan pakaianku!"

Perintah itu sangat jelas. Kelewat jelas bagi semua orang yang bisa mendengar. Tapi Jeonghan tetap tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengeluarkan hembusan nafas cepat dan tidak beraturan sekarang.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia malah merasakan pergelangannya digenggam oleh telapak Seungcheol, diarahkannya jemarinya ke atas kancing kemeja laki-laki itu. Jeonghan tidak mampu melakukannya, tidak walaupun ia sudah terlampau sering membuka kemeja klien lain.

Bukan Jeonghan yang melucuti satu-persatu kancing kemeja Seungcheol, tapi laki-laki itu sendiri. Ia bahkan telah melepaskan atasannya dan bertelanjang dada sekarang. Jeonghan memberikan sebuah tatapan kosong. Sekalipun ia ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya, tapi semua ini terasa salah.

Jeonghan menangkap suara resleting dibuka dan sepertinya Seungcheol juga yang menimbulkan suara itu. Laki-laki dominan itu benar-benar sedang menguji iman Jeonghan.

Tubuhnya menegang saat kulit mereka bersentuhan langsung. Seungcheol sedang memeluknya erat, lebih tepatnya mengangkat pipi bokongnya sambil menahan punggung Jeonghan agar tidak terjatuh.

Kemudian bibir mereka bertaut lagi. Seungcheol lagi yang memulainya untuk kali keenam. Jeonghan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol, juga kedua kakinya di pinggul Seungcheol.

Di tengah ciuman panas mereka, Jeonghan merasakan bagian selatannya ditusuk tanpa izin. Ia refleks menggigit bibir partnernya dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Seungcheol, akmh…" ucapannya tertahan. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun milik Seungcheol sudah mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Pria dominan itu meremas pipi bokong Jeonghan dan membuatnya bergerak naik turun dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan desahannya dan suara itu justru membuat partnernya semakin terangsang untuk mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh si _carrier._

Jeonghan merasa hidupnya akan tamat ketika cairan asing menyebar di area selatan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatan ini lebih lama lagi. Namun Seungcheolnya sedang berada dalam puncak kenikmatan– ketika celah tubuhnya menghimpit milik sang dominan. Jeonghan bisa melihatnya dari ekspresi Seungcheol.

Sangat menggoda.

Si _carrier_ merasa tidak perlu takut akan apapun sekarang. Benih Seungcheol sudah terlanjur berada di dalam tubuh suburnya, biarlah kegiatan ini berlanjut sampai larut dan– mungkin– menjadi yang terakhir.

Jeonghan melenguh pelan saat dominannya berganti memanjakan dadanya. Ia mengecup pucuknya bergantian dengan lembut, melumatnya sejenak dan membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Kau harus membalasnya nanti," bisik Seungcheol dengan suara seraknya.

Jeonghan tidak lagi bersandar di dinding sekarang. Seungcheol mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan si _carrier_ di atas pahanya. Milik Seungcheol masih berada di dalam tubuh Jeonghan, menolak untuk dikeluarkan dalam waktu dekat.

Si _carrier_ meringis pelan saat bergerak di atas paha Seungcheol. Area selatannya terasa perih karena lama tidak dimasuki.

Seungcheol meraih tangan Jeonghan yang sejak tadi masih berada di belakang tengkuknya dan memindahkannya ke area perutnya. Jeonghan bisa menjamah tubuh sempurna yang selalu terbungkus pakaian itu sekarang, merasakan betapa kerasnya otot sang dominan.

"Seungmh…" desah Jeonghan lagi. Seungcheol kembali mengeluarkan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia selalu tersentak setiap kali merasakan hal itu.

"Choi Seungcheol," panggil Jeonghan. Kali ini berhasil karena milik Seungcheol sudah berhenti mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Seungcheol membaringkan Jeonghan di atas ranjang dan tidur di sampingnya. Ia menatap paras cantik itu sambil memamerkan senyum serta lesung pipit kelemahan Jeonghan. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai pirang nan panjang di hadapannya.

"Seungcheol," panggil si _carrier_ sekali lagi.

Seungcheol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyuruh Jeonghan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa aku termasuk salah satu yang beruntung karena bisa melihat tubuh telanjangmu?"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, "Ya, bersama ibuku dan dokter yang mengeluarkanku dari rahimnya."

Jeonghan balas tersenyum. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dominannya itu masih sempat bergurau. Tapi Jeonghan menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya begitu saja.

"Aku juga," balas Seungcheol.

 _Carrier_ itu tahu dengan pasti kerinduan yang dirasakan Seungcheol sangat berbeda dengannya. Ia tetap menjaga ekspresi dan emosinya saat ini, berusaha agar perasaan suka itu tetap tersembunyi. Bahkan saat Seungcheol kembali memangut bibirnya dan menyatukannya kembali dengan miliknya. Untuk sekarang, Jeonghan ingin mengabulkan permintaan pria yang disukainya ini, menjadi partner yang baik.

Laki-laki itu meraih pinggang Jeonghan dan memindahkan pria _carrier_ itu ke atas tubuhnya. Jeonghan langsung membungkuk dan melumat bibirnya panas. Jemarinya turun ke bawah dan menggenggam milik Seungcheol, memberikan remasan pelan di sana sementara pria dominan itu membalas ciuman Jeonghan dengan intens.

Perlahan _carrier_ itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merangkak mundur dengan teratur. Ia terduduk di lantai, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di hadapan organ yang sudah menebar benih dalam tubuhnya. Jeonghan meraih benda itu dengan bibirnya, memberikan _teaser_ dengan mengecup ujungnya juga menggigitnya pelan. Terakhir, ia mengulum milik Seungcheol seakan sedang menikmati manisnya gulali.

Laki-laki itu tidak lagi berbaring. Ia tengah terduduk di atas ranjang dan mendesah puas dengan perlakuan partnernya. Seungcheol sangat menikmati setiap Jeonghan melakukan _service_ pada barangnya. Ini seribu kali lebih baik daripada bermain _solo_.

"Yoon Jeonghan…" racau Seungcheol persis seperti orang mabuk.

Jeonghan tersedak saat cairan laki-laki itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Terlalu banyak. Ia tidak bisa mengulumnya lebih lama lagi. Ia beranjak mundur dari posisi awalnya, memberi jarak antara Choi Seungcheol dan dirinya.

Pria _carrier_ itu tidak tahu apa yang akan Seungcheol lakukan selanjutnya tapi ia beringsut turun dari ranjangnya dan merangkak mendekati Jeonghan. Sebelum wajah mereka sempat berdekatan, kepalanya sudah turun dan bibirnya menyambar milik Jeonghan. Terlepas dari keistimewaan seorang _carrier,_ Jeonghan juga memiliki organ lunak seperti Seungcheol.

Dan laki-laki dominannya itu tengah memanjakan barangnya, memberikan _service_ yang sama seperti Jeonghan berikan pada miliknya.

Jeonghan melenguh pelan. Ia sudah cukup terpuaskan dengan penautan yang Seungcheol lakukan sebelum ini dan laki-laki itu menambah satu lagi kenikmatannya untuk malam itu. Jeonghan juga mengeluarkan cairan, namun tidak sebanyak Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana. Ia gantian menatap Jeonghan sayu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berbusana dan dengan santainya menempati lantai yang dingin. Ada ranjang di belakang sana, namun temperatur rendah itulah yang mendorong orang mencari kehangatan.

Begitu pula mereka.

Jeonghan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas permukaan dingin itu dan Seungcheol menyusul di sebelahnya. Pria dominan itu menelusupkan lengannya di bawah kepala Jeonghan dan menjadikannya bantal pengganti. Sementara itu lengan sebelahnya merengkuh _carrier_ itu dari belakang, jemarinya terus turun hingga melewati barangnya.

Jari-jari nakal itu berhenti tepat di celah sempit Jeonghan, memasukinya satu persatu sebagai pemanasan ulang sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang lebih besar menghantamnya sekali lagi.

Seungcheol menusuknya lagi, memberikan rasa perih dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Jemari nakal yang melakukan pemanasan barusan sekarang tengah menjamah puncak dadanya, mencubitnya bergantian.

Bibir dominannya itu juga tidak ingin tinggal diam dengan menambah bekas ciuman di leher Jeonghan. _Carrier_ itu hanya bisa mendesah, melenguh, dan mengerang sebagai gantinya. Sulit untuk membalas dengan posisi ini.

Tapi ia menyukainya. Seungcheol selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam memanjakan tubuhnya.

Peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua terlepas dinginnya lantai tempat mereka berbaring sekarang. Hasrat mereka berdualah yang mengalahkan dingin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Ya, sebuah hal bahagia yang ingin kubagikan walaupun nggak terlalu penting hehe: Wi-Fi di rumahku udah nyala! YEAY!**


	8. Chapter 7: Purpose

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 7: Purpose**

Selama gadis yang Soonyoung sukai itu menangis dalam pelukannya sendiri, laki-laki itu sempat beberapa kali mengelus kepalanya pelan. Ia cukup sadar diri perlakuan itu seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih, tapi tangannya bergerak begitu saja.

Mungkin Lee Jihoon akan mengumpatinya sebagai pencuri kesempatan setelah ini, tapi biarlah itu terjadi. Untuk sekarang, Soonyoung hanya menginginkan gadis itu tenang juga menyudahi tangisnya.

Laki-laki itu merasa lemah bila harus berhadapan dengan tangis Jihoon. Karena kesedihan gadis itu kesedihannya juga, dan kebahagiaan gadis itu kebahagiaanya juga.

"Wajahmu tampak jelek bila menangis terus," ujarnya pelan.

Jihoon tidak membalas perkataannya, tapi ia langsung mendorong Soonyoung sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak suka mendengar suara laki-laki itu. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan selalu membuat perasaannya jengkel.

"Jihoon, kau mau ke mana?" seru laki-laki itu menahan langkahnya.

Gadis itu berusaha menarik tangannya. Ia menyesal telah berlari dengan lelaki itu sampai ke tempat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketusnya.

Ia ingin pergi dari sana sendirian, tanpa Seungcheol ataupun Kwon Soonyoung. Tidak keduanya.

.

.

.

Saat seluruh _shift_ usai, para pekerja klub biasa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Jajaran orang dari _shift_ pelayan lebih sering hadir ketimbang _shift_ kamar. Karena pekerjaan yang dilakukan di kamar jauh lebih melelahkan.

Chungha sendiri menjalani _shift_ kamar malam ini. Klien terakhirnya menolak untuk menerima pelayanan dan itu membuatnya menerima waktu bebas. Ya, klien terakhirnya Choi Seungcheol. Ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjaga laki-laki itu.

Ia sempat melihat rupa mempesonanya saat dia berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Pantas saja Jeonghan bisa jatuh hati pada pria ini.

Wanita itu memang memiliki hasrat untuk menyerangnya. Apalagi dia masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, sebuah kesempatan yang tidak patut disia-siakan. Tapi akal sehatnya menolak untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Seungcheol.

Ketika pria rupawan itu sadar. Ia langsung menatap kedua matanya tajam dan bertanya di mana dirinya sekarang. Begitu Chungha mengatakan jawabannya, ia langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan menanyakan keberadaan Jeonghan.

Chungha tahu di mana Jeonghan saat itu. Mereka berpapasan saat pria itu dibawa ke kamar dan Jeonghan bilang ingin istirahat sejenak.

Pria itu pasti sedang bersama _carrier_ itu sejak tadi. Ia juga orang yang mungkin membuat Jeonghan tidak muncul di antara kerumunan pekerja _shift_ pelayan. Wanita itu mendadak cemas dan enggan mengambil jatah _cocktail_ gratis miliknya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke area kamar dan mencari keberadaan Jeonghan.

Koridor tempatnya berjalan sekarang sudah sepi, tidak ada klien maupun pekerja yang berlalu lalang di sana. Wanita itu membuka pintu kamarnya satu persatu. Berhenti di sebuah kamar saat menemukan seseorang tengah meringkuk di samping ranjangnya.

Itu Yoon Jeonghan, pria _carrier_ yang dicemaskannya sejak tadi.

"Yoon," panggil Chungha segera menghampirinya dan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

Bibirnya gemetaran. Pasti karena duduk di lantai saat malam, sangat dingin– oh, tunggu, dia juga sedang tidak berpakaian. Belum lagi bekas kecupan tertera jelas di atas selangkanya.

Chungha memasang ekspresi terkejut. Ia teman dekat pria _carrier_ itu, paling dekat sampai mengetahui bahwasanya dia belum meminum pil kontrasepsi selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kau… bercinta?"

Jeonghan diam saja.

"Jeonghan, katakan sesuatu!" panik wanita itu sambil mengguncang pundaknya pelan.

"Ya, aku melakukannya," lirih _carrier_ itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bersama Seungcheol? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau kau hamil? Kau akan langsung dipecat. Tempat tinggal dan kebutuhanmu? Aku akan mengambil pilnya. Kau tunggu di sini," celoteh Chungha bertubi-tubi.

Jeonghan adalah teman baiknya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sengsara karena kehilangan semuanya.

"Minum pil itu hanya akan membuatnya cacat nanti."

Kalimat itu terucap pelan dari bibir Jeonghan. Tapi Chungha sempat menangkapnya sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu. Ia jadi enggan pergi lebih jauh dan berbalik menatap tajam temannya itu, memohon pengertiannya.

"Selembut bagaimanapun pria itu di atas ranjang, kau tidak bisa meminta pertanggungjawabannya atas hal ini. Sejak awal kita semua sudah melakukannya dengan ilegal. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti lebih jauh."

"Aku akan keluar dari klub."

"Yoon!" bentak Chungha.

Sepertinya teman baiknya ini sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Jeonghan ingin mengandung seorang anak hasil dari kegiatan bercinta yang berbayar. Dia sangat bodoh.

"Bila Seungcheol kemari, tolong jangan katakan apapun soal ini."

Chungha mendengus pelan sambil kembali menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia memeluk pria _carrier_ itu, berusaha menenangkannya walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Kau bodoh," umpatnya pelan.

Jeonghan tidak terluka dengan umpatan yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. Chungha sudah sering bicara seperti itu di hadapannya. Ia hanya sedang mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Jeonghan mendengar sayup-sayup isakan di depan telinganya. Temannya itu ternyata sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat teman baikku terluka. Aku serius, Yoon. Tolong jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Gugurkan saat kau sudah merasakannya," ungkapnya.

 _Carrier_ itu juga tidak tahu mengapa. Pada awalnya, ia merasa hidupnya akan tamat begitu Seungcheol menebar benih di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi setelah semua itu terjadi, ia menemukan sebuah tujuan untuk hidup. Dan walaupun semua orang mengatainya bodoh, Jeonghan akan tetap hidup untuk tujuannya.

"Bila aku harus melenyapkannya–," Jeonghan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak, "–aku juga akan melenyapkan diriku sendiri."

"Karena ini anak Choi Seungcheol, pria yang kucintai dengan segenap hatiku."

.

.

.

Pagi itu Seungcheol tengah bersiap di apartemennya. Ia mandi dan berdandan dengan rapi. Agenda untuk hari ini adalah mengantar kekasihnya ke kampus, setelah itu ia akan menjalani kegiatan magang di kantor ayahnya.

Seungcheol mengendarai sepeda motor kesayangannya ke kediaman Jihoon dan memarkirnya di depan pintu. Sepertinya ia tepat pada waktunya karena Jihoon langsung membuka daun pintu begitu ia tiba. Gadis itu mengenakan setelan yang manis seperti biasanya. Laki-laki itu langsung memasang senyum lebar, lengkap dengan lesung pipit yang menghiasi sudutnya, untuk menyambut gadisnya.

Tapi Jihoon bahkan tidak meliriknya. Ia langsung melewati tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Seungcheol.

Gadisnya tidak menoleh.

Akhirnya, Seungcheol berlari kecil untuk sekedar menahan tangannya. Ia memerlukan penjelasan atas tindakan dingin Jihoon. Apakah dia marah karena Seungcheol menjemputnya? Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kencan di Pyeongchang. Lagipula Jihoon tidak mengiriminya pesan untu k tidak mengantarnya ke kampus.

"Apa kau masih pergi ke klub malam?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuat seluruh pikirannya buyar.

"Apa kau minum alkohol?" tanya Jihoon lagi, masih dengan tubuh membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menenggak alkohol," kelit Seungcheol.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak setelahnya. Perlahan, Seungcheol bisa melihat pundak gadis itu bergetar. Ia sedang terisak dan berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu dengan membelakangi tubuhnya.

"A-apa kau berciuman dengan seorang pria _carrier_ di sana?"

Kedua netra Seungcheol terbelalak. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pria _carrier_ yang dimaksud Jihoon. Hanya satu yang pernah berciuman dengannya, Yoon Jeonghan. Dari mana Jihoon mengetahuinya?

"Jawab aku!" bentak Jihoon, "Apakah kau juga bercinta dengannya?"

Seungcheol tidak bisa membalas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memaksa Jihoon untuk menerima penjelasannya karena semua itu benar. Ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang kekasih. Tidak juga pantas untuk menikahinya kelak.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, maka biarkan aku pergi dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku," lirih gadis itu.

Perlahan pegangan Seungcheol melemah. Jihoon langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke depan.

"Sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini," putusnya kemudian menjatuhkan sebuah benda ke atas jalan.

Itu cincin yang Seungcheol berikan saat di Pyeongchang. Jihoon masih menggunakannya di jari tangannya bahkan setelah kejadian yang ia lihat di klub malam. Sekarang, karena Seungcheol kebetulan menemuinya, maka ia melepaskannya.

Agar laki-laki itu bisa melihat kekecewaan mendalamnya juga mendengar keputusannya untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka yang telah retak sejak awal.

Gadis itu berusaha berhenti terisak dan melangkah yakin menjauhi Seungcheol. Jihoon akan selalu naik bus ke kampus mulai hari ini dan ia harap Seungcheol paham alasannya.

Karena ia bukan lagi kekasih Seungcheol, ia tidak lagi mengisi hati laki-laki itu secara penuh.

"Aku pergi."

.

.

.

Selepas malam Soonyoung membiarkan Jihoon menangis di pundaknya, ia memutuskan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan tindakan nyata. Tidak lagi bersembunyi dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh.

Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Jihoon seusai kelas. Kebetulan mereka selesai bersamaan. Soonyoung sudah hafal jadwal kelas Jihoon sejak lama, jadi ia mengetahuinya.

Ia menemukan gadis itu, keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah muram.

"Jihoon," panggil Soonyoung langsung berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Gadis itu mengabaikannya dengan berjalan cepat juga menghindari tatapan mereka bertemu. Tapi Soonyoung dengan cepat menyusul di sebelahnya.

"Apa dosennya memberikan banyak tugas tadi? Wajahmu suram sekali," celetuknya.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau mempedulikanku," balasnya dingin kemudian mempercepat langkahnya keluar kampus. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah halte karena Seungcheol tidak akan berada di depan sana untuk menjemputnya lagi.

"Aku peduli padamu." Jihoon bisa mendengar suara Soonyoung, laki-laki itu masih setia mengekor di belakangnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis.

"Aku tidak butuh kepedulianmu," ketusnya lagi.

Suasana hati gadis itu sedang benar-benar buruk. Ia baru saja menyatakan perpisahan dengan kekasihnya tadi pagi. Ia tidak bisa meladeni Kwon Soonyoung yang menyebalkan sore ini.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dua kata itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat Soonyoung mengatakannya. Bohong bila tidak ada sepersenpun harapan di hatinya saat ini. Namun ada sekalipun, semuanya masih mendung, tertutupi sakit hati yang mendalam sisa kemarin.

"Jadi biarkan aku memperhatikanmu dan menghiburmu mulai sekarang, Lee Jihoon."

Gadis itu tidak terisak. Ia tidak bisa dengan mudah terharu dengan pernyataan itu. Tapi hatinya terus bertanya-tanya dalam diam. Bila seandainya saja ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Choi Seungcheol dan Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya waktu SMA dulu, situasinya mungkin tidak akan sepelik ini.

Mengapa malaikat penolongnya datang terlambat?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu selepas kegiatan bercintanya dengan Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu belum mengunjunginya lagi setelahnya. Jeonghan sedikit merasa tenang.

Pria _carrier_ itu mengajukan diri untuk keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai pekerja klub dan atasannya itu tidak menolak keputusannya. Ia malah dengan baik hati memberikan upahnya di awal bulan.

Dengan upah itu, ia ingin pindah dari Seoul, ke tempat dengan biaya hidup yang lebih rendah dan bekerja di sana. Tentunya di tempat yang lebih legal. Mungkin akan sulit untuk menjalani kehidupan baru. Tapi untuk bakal anaknya nanti, menjadi pelayan toko jauh lebih baik dari pekerja _shift_ kamar.

Jeonghan sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya, bermaksud untuk keluar dari apartemen yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Chungha sempat membantunya kemarin malam, selepas _shift_ -nya. Pagi ini _carrier_ itu akan bertolak ke Daegu. Namun hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahui hal itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh tahu, bahkan Chungha sekalipun.

Ia menarik kopernya ke depan pintu namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Ada gejolak di dalam perutnya dan rasa mual yang membayanginya. Dengan segera ia berhambur ke toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

 _Morning sicknes._ Kehamilannya sudah benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Seungcheol seakan kehilangan tujuan hidupnya saat Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sampai saat ini, ia masih terus hidup, bekerja, dan tersenyum bahagia untuk gadis itu. Berharap tahun berlalu lebih cepat agar hari pernikahan mereka lekas tiba.

Tapi semua itu pupus dalam satu kalimat.

" _Sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."_

Hari-harinya hanya berkisar di kantor sekarang, mengerjakan tugas seolah menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja. Ayahnya sempat memuji kinerja yang meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Namun beberapa sekretaris wanita di sana, peka dalam mendeteksi perubahan ini.

Ada yang sempat menanyai Seungcheol soal keadaannya. Tapi laki-laki itu selalu berusaha mengubah alur pembicaraannya. Keadaannya buruk, terlampau buruk bagi seorang laki-laki yang sedang patah hati.

Beberapa malam belakangan, ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Makannya juga tidak teratur. Ia sering melewatkan sarapan yang dulu sangat gemar ia lakukan sebelum ke kantor. Makan siang pun tidak nafsu. Malamnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menenggak alkohol yang tersimpan di kulkas apartemennya.

Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu kulkasnya sepulang kantor malam ini, tidak ada apa-apa lagi di dalamnya. Seungcheol mendengus pelan dan mengenakan jaket kulitnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Ia tidak peduli walaupun belum berganti kemeja dan setelah celana kainnya. Tangannya langsung menyambar kunci motor dan melaju cepat ke klub malam milik sahabatnya, Namjoon.

Si pemilik sangat baik dan cukup pengertian padanya. Ia bisa minum sepuasnya di sana dan memikirkan tagihannya di lain hari. Di sana memang tempatnya bertemu dengan partner seksnya. Tapi ia hanya ingin minum malam ini, bukan bercinta.

Sesampainya di depan meja bar, seorang pelayan seksi langsung menghampirinya. Seungcheol memesan minuman _mixture_ , campuran yang memiliki kadar alkohol tinggi. Namjoon bahkan ragu untuk meminumnya dan sempat melarangnya untuk mencoba minuman itu saat pertama kali kemari.

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol merasa seseorang sedang meraba pundaknya. Ia langsung melempar tatapan ke samping dan menemukan seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mencari Jeonghan lagi?" tanyanya.

Seungcheol sedang tidak ingin memikirkan partner seksnya itu. Tujuan utamanya kemari adalah untuk mencari asupan minuman memabukkan.

"Siapa kau?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, ia malah menanyakan identitasnya.

Wanita itu memberinya tatapan menggoda seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seungcheol. Ia menatap wajah mempesona itu dari dekat, masih mempesona walaupun tampak lebih kurus dari kemarin.

"Aku pernah bertemu denganmu sekali saat kau pingsan dan kau langsung mencari pria _carrier_ itu tanpa melirikku sedikitpun saat tersadar," ujarnya.

Seungcheol tidak ingat. Skenario itu benar-benar tidak tersimpan dalam pikirannya.

"Kau tidak mencarinya lagi sekarang?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menaruh pesanan Seungcheol di atas meja. Seungcheol bisa sedikit lega karena wanita itu menjauhkan tubuhnya sat minuman itu datang. Namun ketika ia hendak menenggaknya, perkataan wanita itu mengusik akalnya.

"Kau tahu? Dia berhenti bekerja di sini sejak malam itu."

Seungcheol jadi enggan meneruskan kegiatannya barusan dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja.

"Sekarang ini, aku yakin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.

Apa peduli Seungcheol? Dia hanya seorang partner seks. Ia tidak akan menggunakan perasaannya saat bercinta dan satu lagi, ia pasti sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan. Laki-laki itu tidak tahan untuk berada lebih lama lagi di sana. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan wanita itu, meninggalkan minumannya juga yang masih belum tersentuh.

"Choi Seungcheol," seru wanita itu memanggil namanya.

Seungcheol berhenti melangkah. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik menghadap wanita itu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menolak saat kau menyentuhnya dan ia membiarkan kau memasuki tubuhnya juga menyebarkan benih di dalam sana saat kondisinya sedang subur."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" bentak Seungcheol.

Ia sebenarnya tidak biasa membentak wanita tapi dalam situasi ini ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Sekarang ia tengah mengandung anakmu."

"Dia bekerja di klub malam. Itu tidak menjamin bahwa bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya adalah anakku," abai Seungcheol kemudian berbalik kembali keluar klub.

"Kau pikir mengapa dia tidak segera menggugurkannya kalau ia tidak mengetahui ayahnya, _huh_?" seru wanita itu.

Dia benar-benar membuat seluruh mata di dalam ruangan tertuju pada mereka berdua. Seungcheol berhenti. Ia tidak berbalik, namun tetap menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu wanita itu untuk bicara lagi.

"Dia mencintaimu dan dia ingin menjaga anak itu dengan segenap hatinya."

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya sejenak. Itu sebuah pernyataan yang tak pernah ia duga.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencarinya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Dikit lagi kelar hehe**

 **Pitik tahu ada kekurangan di sini, tapi terima kasih karena masih setia baca dan review 3**


	9. Chapter 8: Reachable Exile

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Chapter 8: Reachable Exile**

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Jeonghan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya di Daegu. Ia tengah hamil muda, hampir menginjak 3 bulan. Perutnya belum terlalu besar dan ia masih mampu mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, ia dan calon bayinya.

Dia laki-laki, seorang dominan, begitu kata dokter saat Jeonghan melakukan _check-up_ kedua kalinya. Ia memang jarang memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Hanya beberapa kali, bila ia sedang tidak sibuk.

Pria _carrier_ itu mengambil beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu. Mulai pagi ia akan pergi ke kedai makan untuk mengambil daftar belanjaan lalu pergi ke pasar untuk membeli seluruh kebutuhan mereka. Pemilik kedai sangat baik padanya. Biasanya mereka akan memberi sarapan sebagai bonus. Mereka bilang Jeonghan harus makan yang banyak demi bayinya.

Jeonghan sendiri terbiasa melewatkan acara sarapan dulu. Namun semenjak memiliki bayi, ia seakan tidak bisa menjalani hari tanpa menikmati makanan ketika pagi. Terkadang ia mengingat Seungcheol di saat-saat seperti ini.

Siangnya, ia membantu pegawai penginapan untuk merapikan kamar dan mencuci seprai. Jeonghan mendapatkan upah yang lumayan karena pekerjaan ini, walaupun tidak sebesar saat bekerja di klub malam dulu.

Ia menempati sebuah indekos di dekat kedai makan. Biaya sewa yang murah membuatnya memilih untuk tinggal di sana. Jeonghan juga mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari tetangganya.

Anak laki-laki pemilik kedai makan, Lee Seokmin biasanya selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan penghuni kos. Dia sering disuruh mengganti lampu yang rusak atau membetulkan atap bocor. Bila terjadi kerusakan pipa air atau listrik, dia juga yang mengurusnya.

Seokmin cukup tampan dan ceria. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, termasuk Jeonghan. Bukan menyukai dalam artian ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Toh, ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu pegawai penginapan. Hong Jisoo namanya.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika Jeonghan sedang mencuci seprai di _lavatory_. Tak jarang Jeonghan menegur mereka berdua karena membiarkan orang hamil bekerja sendirian. Pada akhirnya, mereka yang akan mencuci seprai sementara Jeonghan bersantai di luar, memandangi pemandangan di belakang hotel.

Ya, Jeonghan sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya. Tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Walau begitu, ia masih tetap mengingat Chungha, teman baik yang ia tinggalkan di Seoul. Entah bagaimana kabar wanita itu sekarang. Anaknya tumbuh dengan baik di Daegu dan ia tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali.

Ia akan pulang ke indekos sore hari, saat mataharinya sudah mulai terbenam. Sesampainya di kamar, Jeonghan akan membersihkan dirinya kemudian istirahat. Kamarnya tidak terlalu berantakan karena seharian penghuninya akan berada di luar.

Suatu malam, sepertinya sudah sangat larut, Jeonghan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sangat ingin memakan _cupcake_. Itu bukan makanan yang aneh namun masalahnya adalah tidak ada yang akan menjajakan _cupcake_ selarut ini. Tidak akan ada di sekitar indekosnya.

Ada perasaan kecewa yang menjalari hatinya. Mungkin ini keinginan dari anak di dalam perutnya. Sang ibu sangat ingin meminta maaf bila anak ini sudah lahir, maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya.

Malam itu Jeonghan tidak bisa tidur. Di benaknya hanya terlintas _cupcake_ dan krim manis rasa vanilajuga buah ceri di atasnya. Jeonghan– atau mungkin jabang bayinya– sangat menginginkan yang seperti itu.

Tapi hanya dengan membayangkan makanan itu, tidak akan ada yang namanya keajaiban. Maka dari itu ia mengambil tas kecilnya– yang berisikan dompet serta ponsel– dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tidak tahu ke mana tujuan langkahnya, tapi ia tetap ingin keluar, menyusuri kompleks penduduk sambil berharap siapa tahu ada toko yang terbuka.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan. Beban di perutnya membuat kedua tungkai itu tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Semua pertokoan di wilayah itu sudah tutup. Itu membuat perasaan kecewa yang dirasakannya semakin besar. Jeonghan menyesal telah menaruh harapan dalam kemustahilan.

Langkahnya berhenti di pinggir jalan. Ia menunduk dan melihat bayangannya sendiri yang tercipta oleh lampu jalan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Bayangannya tidak sendiri, ada bayangan tinggi lain– selain milik lampu jalan, tentu saja.

Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Ada seseorang di sana, berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Wajahnya tampak gelap karena ia tengah membelakangi sinar lampu. Jeonghan tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Seharusnya ia merasa ketakutan karena situasi ini. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di malam yang selarut ini. Ditambah lagi ia sedang hamil. Bila orang itu adalah perampok, maka ia bisa habis di tempat.

Tapi kakinya malah melangkah maju, semakin dekat dengan sosok itu. Tidak ada keraguan di sana, malahan secercah harapan terbentuk di hatinya.

Bodoh memang berharap orang itu akan berada di Daegu. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mencarinya sama sekali selepas membuat bayi ini ada. Tapi selama dunia ini masih ada, semuanya mungkin. Dan Jeonghan berharap kalau sosok yang ia tuju sekarang adalah–

"Seungcheol," kenalnya.

Pria di hadapannya sekarang itu benar-benar Seungcheol, seseorang yang ia harapkan. Entah apa tujuannya berada di tempat ini dan dari mana ia bisa mengetahuinya.

"Aku hampir gila karena mencarimu," ujarnya.

Jeonghan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ada banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan namun tidak ada yang dapat tersusun dan siap untuk dilontarkan.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di luar selarut ini? Apa bayimu menginginkan sesuatu?"

Pria _carrier_ itu masih terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang hinggap di hatinya sekarang. Apakah itu senang, sedih, gembira, terkejut, atau bingung?

"Yoon Jeonghan," panggil laki-laki itu. Ia meraih kedua pundaknya, berusaha menyadarkan _carrier_ -nya dari lamunan.

"Katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi," lirihnya pelan. Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu terucap oleh bibirnya.

Tangan Seungcheol yang berada di atas pundaknya perlahan bergerak naik, menelusup ke sela-sela surai pirang pudarnya. Ia mengambil satu langkah semakin dekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di dahi sang _carrier_ , mengecupnya singkat.

Setelah kecupan itu, Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk mengalir. Katakanlah ia cengeng, namun menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Seungcheol sebelum ini sangat membuatnya tersentuh sekaligus lega.

Seungcheol baru saja memperhatikan bayi dalam kandunganya.

"Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus mata _carrier_ itu.

"Kau akan membantuku mencarinya?" balas Jeonghan dengan tatapan sembab.

Dominan di hadapannya itu tersenyum, lengkap dengan lesung pipit yang dirindukan Jeonghan. Ia mengelus puncak kepala pria _carrier_ itu pelan seakan Jeonghan adalah anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku akan membelikan apapun untuk calon bayiku."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Seungcheol sampai akhirnya kata-kata itu bisa meluncur dari bibirnya. Memiliki partner seks bagi Seungcheol hanya untuk penyaluran nafsunya saja. Ia tidak menyangka seorang bayi akan muncul sebagai buahnya. Dan mengabaikan perasaan Jeonghan merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan.

Partner seksnya sudah jatuh cinta. _Carrier_ itu juga merelakan jiwa raganya untuk anak mereka. Walaupun Seungcheol mungkin tidak akan menerima anak itu, ia tetap hidup dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Perutnya tampak semakin berisi sekarang.

Seungcheol tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Jeonghan selepas ia membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tapi ia cukup bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik melihat pipi _carrier_ itu tidak sekurus miliknya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Tidak akan bisa di tengah dilema besar yang melanda hatinya.

Satu hal yang ia syukuri sekarang adalah bahwa semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki. Akan memakan waktu bagi Jihoon untuk memaafkan perbuatannya. Namun, yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus menjaga buah hatinya. Anak itu memang hasil dari ketidakpedulian. Tapi ia tetap anaknya, darah dagingnya juga.

Seungcheol juga ingin melindungi bayi itu dengan ibunya, Yoon Jeonghan. Bersama-sama.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul–," bujuk Seungcheol.

"–dan tinggallah bersamaku."

"Aku tidak ingin kehamilanku menjadi beban bagimu. Jangan membujukku hanya karena merasa bertanggung jawab," tepis Jeonghan yang tidak ingin terlarut dalam suasana.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Menikahlah denganku setelah anak itu lahir," tegas Seungcheol.

Namun sang _carrier_ malah terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Pembicaraan ini membuat keinginan makan _cupcake_ -nya lenyap. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani. Dibanding menikah dengan Seungcheol atas dasar paksaan, lebih baik ia membesarkan bayinya seorang diri.

"Apakah bayi itu seorang laki-laki?" tanya Seungcheol mengubah topiknya.

Jeonghan baru saja ingin berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol, tapi laki-laki itu malah membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Seorang dominan," balas Jeonghan. Walaupun ia menolak menikahinya, setidaknya sang ayah pantas untuk mengetahui hal ini.

"Sunwoo," cetus Seungcheol tak lama kemudian.

Jeonghan masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berminat menatap mata Seungcheol saat ini. Tapi tubuhnya masih membeku di tempat, seakan menunggu laki-laki itu menjelaskan cetusan satu kata barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyumbang saran untuk namanya nanti."

 _Carrier_ itu sekali lagi menangis dalam diam, menyembunyikannya dalam keheningan agar Seungcheol tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon bisa menandai tanggal ini sebagai hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah lulus dari kampusnya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menguntungkan sebelum ini. Hal yang membuatnya bersejarah adalah bahwa ini hari pernikahannya.

Bersama Kwon Soonyoung.

Mungkin dua tahun lebih telah berlalu semenjak pernyataan suka laki-laki itu. Memang sulit untuk berbaikan dengan sumber rasa jengkelnya. Tapi Soonyoung selalu memiliki cara untuk menyiasati amarahnya.

Dengan melempar sindiran misalnya. Berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang langsung bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan minta maaf, Kwon Soonyoung sedikit lebih unik. Ia akan langsung mengoreksi apa yang salah dan mencoba mengungkapkannya.

Itu membuat Jihoon merasa sedikit lebih lega. Setidaknya tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka. Soonyoung selalu memperhatikannya setiap saat. Tidak ada celah untuk bersembunyi.

Senyumannya kembali muncul, meninggalkan kenangan bersama Seungcheol di masa lalu. Mungkin jalan hidupnya memang bersama dengan laki-laki sipit yang gemar membuatnya emosi ini.

Hari itu pemberkatan mereka. Gadis itu tampak canti mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Ayahnya merangkul lengannya erat seakan belum rela untuk melepas putrinya. Beliau memang sempat ingin menolak Soonyoung karena wajahnya tidak meyakinkan. Tapi melihat Jihoon sendiri yang datang dan membujuknya untuk bertemu laki-laki itu, ia mulai menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Kalau Kwon Soonyoung bisa membuat anaknya yakin untuk menikahinya, maka ia pasti bisa meyakinkan ayahnya untuk menerimanya sebagai menantu.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah lagi," bisik Jihoon pada ayahnya.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu agar kau mengingat rumah lamamu," balas ayahnya.

Jihoon tertawa kecil, namun ia menaruh buket bunga di depan bibirnya untuk menutupi hal itu. Ayahnya menggoyangkan tangannya sedetik kemudian, menyuruh putrinya itu fokus kembali pada upacara pemberkatannya.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri calon suaminya yang sudah menunggu di depan altar. Mereka menjalani upacara sakral itu dengan bertukar cincin juga ciuman. Membuat semua orang yang hadir di sana menatap iri akan keromantisan pasangan ini.

Selepas pemberkatan, mereka mengadakan resepsi di taman dan mengundang teman serta kerabat mereka. Jihoon agak kelelahan karena harus mengenakan _heels_ selama pesta. Jadi seusai jamuan itu, ia langsung melepas sepatunya dan duduk di kursi tamu sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Soonyoung tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan teman lamanya. Jihoon tidak marah karena suaminya mengabaikannya. Ia malah bersyukur Soonyoung tidak ada di sampingnya sekarang. Karena celotehan laki-laki itu akan membuatnya jengkel dan semakin lelah.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil seseorang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Sejenak, gadis itu ingin sekali mengumpat. Namun ini adalah hari bahagianya, ia harus menelan umpatan itu kembali. Apalagi karena yang menghampirinya sekarang adalah tamu spesial.

"Seungcheol," pekik Jihoon girang.

Gadis itu juga mengundang mantannya. Sesuatu seperti ini sangat perlu. Jihoon menganggapnya sebagai balas dendam terselubung karena pria itu pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Kau datang sendirian?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Ia tidak bermaksud menyudutkan mantan kekasihnya, tapi memang begitu keadaannya sekarang.

"Aih…" Perlahan Seungcheol mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Aku belum berani mengajaknya."

Jihoon memajukan bibirnya pelan, sedikit kecewa.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat seseorang beruntung lainnya yang menjadi kekasihmu," ungkapnya blak-blakan.

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," ralat Seungcheol.

Jihoon terbelalak sejenak. Ia sebenarnya agak penasaran dengan keadaan mantannya sekarang. Bila bukan kekasih, lalu apa status mereka?

"Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin," puji Seungcheol kemudian, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, "Andai saja aku yang berdiri di depan altar tadi."

"Jangan harap kau bisa menggantikanku," sela Soonyoung tiba-tiba merangkul bahu pria itu.

"Aku hanya sedang memujinya. Lagipula kalian barusan menikah," bela Seungcheol.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Ingat saat kau bilang akan mengirimkan undangan pernikahan ke depan rumahku? Aku yang lebih dulu melakukannya," bangga Soonyoung ikut-ikutan menyindir Seungcheol.

Pria itu merasa terintimidasi di antara pasangan baru ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kapan akan mengirimnya," kelit Seungcheol. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan mencetak undangannya.

Teman lamanya itu menatapnya tajam. Ia juga mengacungkan telunjuknya ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Aku menunggu," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih tangan Seungcheol, menggenggamnya erat.

"Kami akan menunggunya," timpal gadis itu.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum memberikan pernyataan resmi tentang apa yang sedang pasangan baru ini tunggu sekarang.

"Aku harus bicara padanya terlebih dahulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Tinggal epilog hehe**


	10. Epilogue: Forever and a Day

**Title** : After I Let You Go

 **Genre** : Romance, Spice of Life, Hurt, BxB

 **Rating** : NC

 **Length** : 8 Chapters + Prologue + Epilogue

 **Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon ( _genderswitch_ )

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

Seluruh cast di fanfiksi ini benar-benar ada dan sejujurnya melanggar aturan FFN. Namun Pitik tetap menggunakan namanya sebagai bahan imajinasi. Alur cerita memang milik Pitik, namun karakter mereka sesungguhnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Maafkan Pitik, FictionPress!

 **Epilogue: Forever and a Day**

Karena anaknya sudah berumur satu tahun, Jeonghan bisa meninggalkannya bersama pemilik kedai. Seokmin terus saja mengundur peresmian hubungannya dengan pegawai hotel itu sementara orang tuanya sudah rindu menimang anak kecil. Maka anak Jeonghan lah yang jadi pelampiasan.

Paman dan Bibi Lee akan menjaga anak itu dari pagi dan Jeonghan akan menjaga kedai makan mereka. Kadang menjadi penjaga kasir, kadang pelayan, atau hanya memastikan koki sudah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Sunwoo, kau bermain dengan Bibi Lee dulu, ya?" pinta sang ibu.

Laki-laki kecil itu mengangguk antusias. Ia memang senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Jeonghan memakaikan pakaian santai pada anaknya itu setelah ia selesai mandi. Sekarang mereka akan siap untuk berangkat.

"Ma ma ma," celotehnya riang.

 _Carrier_ itu tersenyum lebar. Sunwoo selalu memberikan semangat baginya setiap pagi. Anak itu menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya sekarang.

Jeonghan menyisir surai sebahunya di depan cermin. Ia juga harus merias dirinya sebelum kerja. Tidak ada lagi surai pirang nan panjang. Catnya sudah luntur. Ia juga memotongnya agar perawatannya lebih mudah.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan diri, Jeonghan memasukkan beberapa peralatan bayi ke dalam tas Sunwoo dan menggendong buah hatinya.

"Pa pa pa," celotehnya lagi. Namun dengan nada yang tidak riang. Sunwoo memasang wajah bingung pada ibunya.

Anak itu sedang sedih– mengharapkan sosok lain selain sang ibu juga ikut menemaninya.

"Ayahmu masih bekerja di luar kota. Ia akan kembali nanti."

Begitu kata Jeonghan, setiap hari, bahkan setiap malam sebelum anak itu tidur. Ia sedang memberi harapan pada anak itu juga dirinya sendiri bahwa ayahnya akan kembali. Padahal ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Seungcheol sekarang.

Selepas penolakan yang dilakukannya, ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu untuk sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipenuhi. Ia perlu bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua.

Setelah menitipkan Sunwoo di Paman dan Bibi Lee, Jeonghan akan langsung melesat ke kedai. Menunggu di sana dari pagi hingga sore. Pangkatnya mungkin terhitung naik sejak ia pertama kali melamar. Ia berada langsung di bawah _owner_ -nya sebagai pengawas. Tapi itu membuat pekerjaannya tidak tentu.

Seperti sekarang, beberapa menit lalu ia menjaga di kasir karena pegawai _shift_ pagi terlambat. Setelah itu, ia datang dan Jeonghan pergi ke gudang, menanyakan stok bahan makanan yang sudah menipis. _Carrier_ itu akan membuat daftar belanjaan dan menyerahkannya pada pegawai yang sedang bebas. Kalau semua orang sedang sibuk, maka ia akan belanja sendiri.

Kalau ia sedang beruntung, Seokmin akan membantunya. Tapi biasanya pria itu lebih memilih membantu kekasihnya di ruang _staff_ hotel, entah mencuci piring atau seprai di _lavatory._ Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan Hong Jisoo.

Bulan sudah muncul di langit. Hari ini kedai sangat ramai. Kasir mereka sekarang merangkap jadi pelayan dan Jeonghan mengambil alih mesin penghitung itu sejak pukul lima. Menjelang malam, keadaannya sudah mulai lengang. Beberapa pelayan sudah mulai lega karena pesanan makanan tidak lagi sebanyak sebelumnya.

Jeonghan masih berdiri di belakang mesin kasir. Ada meja yang masih terisi pelanggan. Mereka pemesan terakhir karena seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu kedai untuk membalik papan bertuliskan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dua orang dari meja itu mengantri di kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. Tugas mereka semua sudah selesai. Sekarang Jeonghan tinggal menghitung keuntungan di hari itu. Ia masih berdiri di belakang mesin kasir selama menit-menit berikutnya.

Suara bel tiba-tiba menghiasi ruangan itu. Benda antik itu dipasang di pinggiran kusen sebagai tanda datangnya pelanggan. Jeonghan sedikit terusik dengan bunyinya karena seharusnya sudah tidak ada pelanggan lagi yang datang. Kedainya sudah tutup.

Ia menaruh lembaran uang yang baru saja ia hitung di bawah meja dan mendongak, menatap siapa gerangan yang membunyikan bel itu. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat, menuju ke arah kasir.

Jeonghan bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, juga mengenalinya. Pria itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Jangan lupakan lesung pipit yang muncul di sebelah sudut bibirnya. Dua hal itu masih tercatat sebagai kelemahan seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ssi, kau bisa beristirahat. Biar aku yang membereskan uangnya," celetuk seorang pegawai tiba-tiba datang ke sebelahnya.

Pikiran Jeonghan mendadak buyar setelah celetukan itu. Ia melirik ke arah pegawai yang baru datang itu sejenak lalu segera berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Maaf, kedai ini sudah tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Silakan kembali besok," usir pegawai itu dengan halus.

"Aku tidak ingin memesan makanan. Aku hanya meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan rekan kerjamu," bantahnya.

Pegawai itu ber-oh sejenak kemudian bertanya kembali, "Biar kupanggilkan. Siapa namanya?"

"Yoon Jeonghan," balas laki-laki itu.

"Jeonghan-sii!"

Sebenarnya Jeonghan belum benar-benar pergi ke dapur, ia masih mengintip mereka di belakang rak. Ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba si pegawai meneriakkan namanya dan dengan bodohnya melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Seungcheol langsung meliriknya begitu kepalanya menyembul dari balik rak. Jeonghan bisa merasakan pipinya memanas setelah itu. Apalagi saat pria itu menghampirinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sebelum menuju ke indekosnya, Jeonghan harus menjemput Sunwoo di kediaman Paman dan Bibi Lee di belakang kedai. Ia menyuruh Seungcheol untuk menunggu di luar karena tidak ingin menimbulkan pertanyaan besar.

Sunwoo sudah terlelap ketika Jeonghan menjemputnya. Anak itu juga tidak terbangun saat Jeonghan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa itu ibunya dengan merasakan sentuhannya.

Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol sekilas. Pria itu masih setia menunggunya di depan pagar.

"Ayo," ujar _carrier_ itu pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sunwoo.

Seungcheol menganggu dan menyusul Jeonghan yang sudah berjalan duluan. Pria itu mengantarnya sampai kedua orang itu sampai di kamar mereka.

Jeonghan baru saja membuka kunci pintunya dan hendak membaringkan si anak, namun Seungcheol menahannya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" izinnya.

Karena pria _carrier_ itu ingin membaringkan Sunwoo di ranjangnya sebelum anak itu terbangun, maka ia mengiyakannya saja. Tentunya dengan satu syarat, asalkan Seungcheol tidak membuat kegaduhan yang bisa membangunkan anak itu.

Seungcheol duduk di kursi rias saat Jeonghan tengah membaringkan anak itu di tengah kasur. Ia sedang memperhatikan bagaimana saat sang ibu menyanyikan lagu tidur bagi si anak selagi mengelus-elus kepalanya. Fitur wajah anak itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Perlahan Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya. Ia ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah anak itu, di sisi lain kasur. Jeonghan menghentikan elusan tangannya di kepala anak itu, membiarkan dominannya gantian melakukannya. _Carrier_ itu hanya bersenandung saja, sesekali melirik bagaimana Seungcheol menatap anak mereka penuh kasih.

Ayahnya sudah kembali, meskipun Jeonghan tidak tahu berapa lama.

"Apa kau masih menolakku?" tanya Seungcheol dengan suara pelan.

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak. Hatinya jelas tidak akan menolak tapi ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Seungcheol. Tidak dengan masa lalu juga status rendahnya.

"Dengarkan kata hatimu. Apakah kau tega membiarkan anakmu tumbuh besar tanpa seorang ayah?"

"Kau ayahnya," kesal Jeonghan. Ia sedikit terbawa emosi hingga membuat tidur anaknya terusik.

Anaknya berguling ke samping dan bebaring menghadap Seungcheol. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia saat Jeonghan dengan paniknya menepuk-nepuk lengan anak itu sambil membisikkan nama anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tidur.

Sunwoo, itu nama yang ia berikan sebelum anak itu lahir. Dan Jeonghan memilihnya.

"Aku belum resmi menjadi ayahnya," kelit Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mendesis pelan, menyuruh pria dominan itu untuk diam sejenak karena ia sedang berusaha membuat anaknya kembali tidur. Seungcheol perlu menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai Sunwoo tidak lagi merasa terusik.

Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan sekilas. _Carrier_ itu belum tidur. Ia masih menepuk-nepuk lengan anaknya. Seungcheol kembali tersenyum. Hatinya merasa damai melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mengusap pelipis Jeonghan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mendaratkannya di keningnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut yang singkat sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan.

Kedua mata Jeonghan terpejam saat kecupan itu terjadi. Terbuka kembali saat Seungcheol berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya, menatap lurus kedua matanya. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan satu sama lain dalam tatapan itu.

Dan sebuah ciuman tercipta ketika bibir mereka mendekat dan bertaut. Jantung mereka berdesir dan tautan itu berubah semakin intens, menimbulkan bunyi kecapan yang tertangkap oleh Sunwoo di antara mereka.

Anak itu terusik lagi, mengganti posisinya lagi dan meremas pakaian Jeonghan. Pria _carrier_ itu tersentak dan menghentikan ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Ia melirik Sunwoo yang tengah menggenggam pakaiannya sekarang.

"Ma ma ma," gumam anak itu dalam tidurnya.

Seungcheol beringsut turun dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Jeonghan. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus lengan anaknya, berusaha membuatnya tenang seperti yang Jeonghan lakukan sebelumnya.

Perlu beberapa menit agar Sunwoo tenang kembali. Setelah anak itu tertidur pulas, Seungcheol kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Jeonghan.

"Menikahlah denganku," pinta Seungcheol.

Sudut bibir Jeonghan terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Seungcheol juga bisa melihat kedua pipinya yang sedang merona merah.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolakmu, Seungcheol."

Tiba-tiba Sunwoo terusik lagi. Ia berganti arah dan meraih tangan Seungcheol yang sejak tadi menepuk lengannya.

"Pa pa pa," gumamnya lagi.

"Sunwoo juga ingin bersama dengan ayahnya," tambah Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menggenggam tangan anaknya itu dengan hati-hati dan Sunwoo malah bergeser semakin dekat dengannya, meremas pakaiannya seakan ingin ayahnya tetap berada di sana, menemani tidurnya.

"Ayah tidak akan pergi, Sunwoo-ya," bisik Seungcheol pelan.

Jeonghan hanya terkikik di tempatnya. Ia tidak merasa menyesal telah menjaga anak itu dengan segenap hatinya. Karena sang ayah juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya pelan sambil beringsut turun dan memeluk Sunwoo. _Carrier_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap larut dalam mimpinya.

Hanya tinggal Seungcheol yang terjaga sekarang. Ia sedang memandang wajah dua orang itu bergantian. Perlu ia akui bahwa dirinya juga menyayangi dua sosok itu.

Selama ini ia menghilang bukan karena tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Seungcheol sedang membangun kemapanannya, mengurus perusahaan ayahnya juga membeli rumah yang lebih besar untuk mereka bertiga di Seoul. Setelah mereka menikah nanti, mereka akan pindah ke sana dan membesarkan Sunwoo bersama-sama. Mungkin juga membuat adik untuk menemaninya.

Seungcheol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika membayangkan hal-hal itu. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kening Jeonghan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Akhirnya berakhir sudah** _ **upload-upload fanfiction**_ **ini hehehe**

 **Pitik menyadari banyak kekurangan dalam penyusunan plot serta penggambaran alur. Kecepetan lah, kegampangan lah…**

 **Tapi membuat** _ **fanfiction**_ **adalah sebagian dari iman/?, maksudku membuat orang bahagia hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra: White Vows**

Lahan berumput hijau di pinggir kota baru saja disulap menjadi tempat resepsi yang indah. Ada beberapa meja bundar yang ditata di depan altar dengan taplak putih juga rangkaian bunga lili sebagai pemanis.

Dua insan akan mengikat janji di sana, untuk bersama-sama membesarkan buah hati yang telah lahir hingga ajal menjemput.

Yoon Jeonghan merasa menjadi pria _carrier_ paling bahagia di dunia ini. Ia mendapatkan cinta seorang dominan yang ia kagumi sejak pandangan pertama.

Saat ini ia tengah bersiap di ruang ganti bersama Chungha. Wanita itu mengabaikan _shift_ yang harus diambilnya sejak kemarin— mengambil cuti demi mengurusi pernikahan sahabatnya. Sunwoo sedang bersama ayah Seungcheol sekarang. Jeonghan sempat takut apabila keluarga pria itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun ternyata mereka memberikan respon yang terlampau hangat.

Terlepas dari masa lalunya, juga asal usulnya.

Sebagai seorang rendahan yang diterima secara cuma-cuma, Jeonghan tidak serta merta besar kepala. Ia berusaha membalas budi dengan membantu pekerjaan rumah di sana, memasak sarapan misalnya. Ayah Seungcheol memujinya karena itu, sebuah poin tambah sebagai menantu yang baik.

Calon suaminya sebenarnya telah memberikan pengertian pada seluruh anggota keluarganya sebelum mengajak dirinya menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Walaupun pria itu sudah membelikan sebuah rumah bagi mereka bertiga, ia ingin Jeonghan mengenal juga mengenal keluarganya. Berdasarkan pemikiran itu, maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah pribadi setelah melangsungkan pernikahan.

Kembali lagi ke ruang rias, sekarang Chungha tengah menata surai hitam sebahu milik Jeonghan, memberikan hiasan rambut juga _veil_ yang senada dengan _tuxedo_ putih yang dikenakannya.

"Seungcheol akan terpesona begitu kau berjalan ke altar nanti," pujinya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada.

Jeonghan tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan wajahnya di depan cermin. Bila narsis adalah sifat dasarnya, maka ialah yang akan melontarkan pujian. Seorang pekerja klub malam memang sudah terbiasa berdandan cantik. Tapi karena tujuannya sangat berbeda kali ini, Jeonghan merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik. Ia harus memiliki perasaan itu agar percaya diri untuk berdiri di hadapan Seungcheol dan mengikrarkan janji pernikahannya.

Chungha memberikan buket bunga mawar pada Jeonghan, sekaligus memberikan pria _carrier_ itu sebuah isyarat bahwa pernikahannya akan dimulai tidak lama lagi. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar lebih cepat. Hal ini wajar terjadi pada seseorang yang akan menikah, tapi Jeonghan tidak terbiasa akan hal itu. Banyak hal negatif yang tiba-tiba hinggap di benaknya.

"Sekarang keluarlah dan sambut pria idamanmu," bisik Chungha tak lama kemudian.

Jeonghan beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruang rias. Seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan karpet, Paman Lee pemilik kedai makan di Daegu. Mereka berempat— bersama Bibi Lee, Seokmin, juga Jisoo— ikut diundang ke pesta pernikahan sebagai wali Jeonghan. Pria _carrier_ itu sudah terpisah dari orang tua kandungnya sejak lahir, sulit untuk mencari mereka.

Paman Lee langsung merangkul lengan Jeonghan layaknya anak sendiri. Beliau juga menangis bahagia seakan menjadi seorang ayah yang melepas kepergian anaknya.

"Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia," bisiknya pelan.

Jeonghan menoleh, menatap Paman Lee.

"Begitu juga dirimu."

Kini Jeonghan ikut meneteskan air mata bahagia. Ia terharu dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Paman Lee.

"Aku sering melihatmu menangis sendirian selepas kedai tutup. Sekarang kau tidak akan menangis sendirian lagi. Pria itu akan menemanimu dan menghapus tangisanmu."

 _Carrier_ itu tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemilik kedai sangat memperhatikannya selama ini.

"Sekarang jalan. Jangan sampai riasanmu terhapus sebelum mencapai altar."

Paman Lee menarik tangan Jeonghan dan menuntunnya berjalan ke depan, menuju calon suami sang _carrier_ yang tengah terpaku memperhatikan betapa mempesonanya seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol langsung meraih jemari pasangannya begitu ia tiba di depan altar, menempatkan pria _carrier_ itu di hadapannya. Jeonghan bisa menangkap tatapan hangat Seungcheol dari balik _veil_ -nya.

Tepat setelah janji diucapkan, Seungcheol membuka renda penutup wajahnya. Ada sebuah perasaan rindu yang muncul walaupun baru beberapa saat mereka tidak saling bertemu. Sebuah perasaan yang mendorong momen _wedding kiss_ terjadi.

Itu merupakan ciuman paling romantis yang pernah mereka lakukan. Seungcheol menyesap bibirnya pelan. Jeonghan juga membalasnya dan membuat tautan itu semakin dalam dan membentuk sebuah 'dunia' hanya untuk mereka berdua. Chungha sampai memekik di kursinya dan ayah Seungcheol dengan segera menutup mata Sunwoo, anak mereka.

"Sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi ayah Sunwoo," ujar Seungcheol setelah ciuman itu.

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Juga menjadi suamimu."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Jeonghan, mengakhiri upacara pengikatan janji mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah resepsi pernikahan berakhir, ada resepsi lainnya yang amat ditunggu oleh kedua mempelai.

Bulan madu.

Beruntung, ayah Seungcheol sangat perhatian sehingga merelakan cutinya untuk menjaga sang cucu sementara anak dan menantunya pergi berlibur ke Saipan, menginap di salah satu _resort_ pinggir pantai.

Sorenya, mereka duduk berdua di pasir dan memandangi matahari terbenam. Itu pemandangan wajib yang harus dinikmati ketika berada di pinggir laut. Melihat gradasi warna yang tercipta secara alami, sangat indah.

"Jeonghan," panggil Seungcheol.

Pria _carrier_ itu menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku saat seperti itu? Ya, kau tahu, sejak awal aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi partner dan kau sendiri terlampau sering melakukannya."

Itu sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi Seungcheol. Bukan karena ia sedang ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu hanya bertanya-tanya.

"Karena tidak ada partner seks yang akan meminta maaf di sela-sela bercinta. Tidak ada partner seks yang memaksa pasangannya untuk sarapan. Tidak ada yang akan bersedia mengobati luka di tubuhnya."

Jeonghan memangkas jarak di antara wajah mereka, "Tidak akan ada yang meminta izin untuk berciuman."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu melakukannya sekarang?"

 _Carrier_ itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau baru saja meminta izin secara tidakmph—"

Seungcheol memotong ucapan Jeonghan dengan meraup bibirnya. Jeonghan sedikit terkejut, namun ia sudah terlatih dalam hal ini sehingga tubuhnya bisa segera beradaptasi. _Carrier_ itu membalas ciumannya, ikut menyesap bibir Seungcheol dengan lembut. Di tengah udara pantai yang semakin dingin, Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jeonghan, membawa pasangannya itu ke dalam dekapan hangat sementara tautan bibir mereka menjadi semakin intens.

Jeonghan yang pertama menarik bibirnya, menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel dan membuat adik untuk Sunwoo," usul Seungcheol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End pt.2**

 **Sebenarnya** _ **fanfiction**_ **ini ada di Wattpad. Bahkan sudah selesai publish sebelum aku buka akun ffn ini hehehe**

 **Heheh**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, me-** _ **review,**_ **dan setia menunggu.**

 **Sampai jumpa di** _ **fanfiction**_ **selanjutnya!**


End file.
